Harry Potter and the Family House
by Kateen
Summary: Vernon delivers Harry to a complete Stranger and his world turns upside down, for better or worse?
1. Chapter 01: Finding a tree

**Chapter One – Finding a tree…******

**By Kateen**

Harry climbed mechanically out of the car when it stopped, assuming that nothing was awry, too wrapped up in his own thoughts and memories of what had gone by, to notice that he wasn't where he was expecting to be.  He blinked a few times before he realized and then he turned expectantly to his uncle, "where am I?"

If he wasn't mistaken, he thought his uncle looked decidedly uncomfortable, "look, boy," his uncle said, somewhat kindly, "I got this letter, by _your post, telling me that I didn't need to look after you this summer.  They said that you would be perfectly safe and Bumby-boar, or someone had said it was okay."_

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, that's it," his uncle said, looking relieved, "I'd take you back, but Petunia is rather set on not having you home again."

"No, it's alright," Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair worriedly, "Do you have the letter with you?"

"Oh, umm, probably," His uncle frowned and began to pat his chest searching for it.  Eventually he found it in the back pocket of his pants.  Harry was surprised that he'd managed to find it at all, considering what an exercise it must have been to maneuver his hands around all the wobbly fat his uncle had.  He took the letter and opened it:

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_I'm sorry to disturb you with an owl at this stage in the year, but I recently came into a small fortune and wish to share it with someone less fortunate.  I also have some things to discuss with Mr. Potter, so I decided to offer to have him live with me.  Would you mind if he was to come and live with me, I know how you will miss him, but I believe it's extremely important._

_By this stage, you probably know what a remarkable child he is, and how short his life-expectancy is, so I can understand how you would worry, but Albus Dumbledore has agreed to this and it is perfectly safe for him._

_Yours, Sabina.___

Harry read through it once more, and nodded to his uncle, "alright, let me get my lugg-" he trailed off as he saw his luggage in front of him, ready for him to go.  He nodded, "well, uhh, thanks."

Uncle Vernon drove away, with only the smallest of regretful backwards glances, and Harry turned to look at what appeared to be his new house and, although he wasn't sure he was going to survive, he decided it was a nice house.  It looked to be an average sized house, but there was a nice sized garden and it did have a second level with an over-hanging balcony, over which, creepers hung and crawled giving it the air of a house from a fairy-tale.

He walked up to the door, his wand in his hand, stunning spell at the ready.  As he lifted his hand to knock, the door swung open, "Harry!" cried a cheerful woman in front of him, "How nice to meet you, at last."

"Uhh, do I know you?" he asked, lowering his wand slightly, absolutely shocked at the greeting he'd just received, "I don't think I do…"

"No, we've never met before," she smiled, "but I brought you here because there is something I need to talk to you about-"

"Okay," Harry interrupted, "but first, answer me a few questions… Honestly… and then we'll see how we're going, alright?"

The woman nodded, her blue eyes calm and hair glinting in the sunlight, "Of course,"

"Do you know Voldemort?"

"Not personally," she laughed, "thank god."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"How do you know Dumbledore?"

"I taught him."

Harry nodded, surprised, she didn't look old enough to have taught Dumbledore, who he was fairly sure was over 600 years old.

"Oh, please," she laughed, "I'm almost six hundred, myself.  He was a few years older than me when we started, but that didn't really matter…"

"It's alright," he laughed, "I don't know why, but I trust you, and god knows I shouldn't.  My gut feeling says you're safe, and don't mean me any harm, and it's usually right, so I'm gonna come in now, and then we're going to have the chat you wanted, alright?"

He almost laughed at himself, sounding so confident and calm.  It was an unusual state for him, but he liked it about himself, that he had the means to be calm and polite when he had to be.

The woman nodded, "I'm Sabina, by the way, almost all your instructions will come through me, but please understand that there are other teachers here…"

"Umm, where exactly _is, here?" Harry asked sheepishly, "I was lost in my memories on the drive…"_

She smiled, "don't worry, we won't keep you if you don't want to stay. Now, come on inside,"  Harry walked through the door, and realized that the house had obviously been magically enlarged and looked as though it was as big as the Hogwarts Castle.  The woman, Sabina, dragged him behind her, "let me show you your room, and give you a tour first, and then we'll begin, okay?"

He nodded slowly, "alright.  How long will I be staying here for?"

"As long as you like," she grinned, "I know how much you must miss your family, but please understand that it is important that you're here and I _will tell you why as soon as we're finished here."_

They hurried down a corridor that seemed to go on for ages and ages and ages until finally she turned a corner and they were rushing through an outdoor maze, and then through a big glass door, where she finally stopped, "This is the living area.  Back there was the studying and learning area.  Your bedroom is down here," she pointed down one blackened corridor, "mine is opposite it.  It's yours to decorate how you like, and it's your forever.  Don't ask questions yet.  You are allowed to come here, to this house, whenever you feel like, and nobody who doesn't already know of it's existence and has an invitation, will come and disturb you.  Your parents used to spend a lot of time in their rooms here."

"They came here?"

"Of course, This is the House of the Family… didn't you know?"

"Umm, I'm sorry Sabina, but I have no idea what you're talking about.  My Uncle just dropped me off and here I am.  I only left Hogwarts this morning."

"Oh, Merlin's beard, you must be exhausted!" she exclaimed, "Your bags are already in your room, I will leave you to unpack.  Just tap your table when you're hungry and dinner will appear.  I'll come and get you tomorrow morning and I'll explain everything, I promise!"

"Why don't you explain while I unpack?" he asked.

"Goodness, no, it's your bedroom.  One of the foremost rules is that we can't go into each others bedrooms.  It's a common courtesy.  The only place in the world that you will ever be alone, is your bedroom.  Even Voldemort wouldn't go into your room."

Harry sat on his new bed and, with his wand, send objects to their desired locations and then painted the walls in a deep red that was reminiscent of blood, and felt much more comfortable.  It wasn't that he liked the sight of blood, in fact he was quite squeamish, but he did like the sophisticated atmosphere that it lent to the room.

"I wonder what this is all about," he sighed, "this is all far too confusing."

Lying down on the bed, he summed up what he knew: this was a training location of some sort, and he was allowed to do magic as he pleased – Sabina had said that it was undetectable, or some nonsense like that – he had a room of his own, and didn't seem likely to be ignored.  In fact, it seemed like he was the only person there.  Strange. 

He shut his eyes, muttering quietly to himself about exhaustion and too many new faces in a week, and fell promptly asleep.

_"Harry!" _

_"Mm?"__ Harry looked around, coming face to face with an old, wizened wizard, "who are you?"_

_"Merlin," the other man responded simply, and Harry realized with surprise, that the man looked an awful lot like the famous wizard, "I came to talk to you about the house. Your mind has been driving us all crazy.  It's going faster than a Unicorn, and that's saying something."_

_"The house?"___

_"This house is for members of a family.  You are part of this particular family, as is Albus Dumbledore and a few others.  Each member of the family has a special skill that they are famed for.  You must discover yours for yourself, but you will be trained in every possible aspect of magic possible here, at this house."_

_"Umm-"_

_"Eventually you will learn what you specialize in, but between now and then, you will find that magic that used to be difficult is much easier.  That is because the block over your mind has been removed, allowing you to access all your powers.  I will be able to speak directly to you, along with certain others, but you will learn how and why later.  When you return to Hogwarts, you will find that you have learnt much of what is covered, but do not fret.  You will therefore have much more time to dedicate to saving the world, and things like that."_

_"Umm, why?"__  Harry asked, finally._

_"Because, boy, you have a destiny, and it runs along the lines of saving the world from impending doom.  I'm sure you know all of that pish-posh…"_

_"Oh," Harry shook his head, "I suppose-"_

_"Anyway," the old wizard interrupted, "let Sabrina teach you.  She is a good teacher and will turn you into the best Mage on the planet, if you give her half a chance.  She isn't part of the family, but is rather the guardian.  It is her job to make sure that you are prepared to the utmost, and able to do your job."_

_"Are all the people in the family good?" Harry asked suddenly, getting a very__ strange feeling._

_"Regretfully, no," Merlin sighed, "some members have been extremely wicked and that was their destiny.  Sabrina did teach them too, you can be sure, but do keep in mind that her job is to prepare everyone, regardless of her moral beliefs regarding what they will__ do, and what they should __do."_

_"So, she will train me, but not try and tell me what to do with my life?  Or treat me like I'm larger than life?"_

_"Definitely not!"__ Merlin sounded shocked, "I don't actually know what reason you'd have for asking that question, but I can assure you that Sabina will ensure that you get the most free training in the world.  You can choose which areas you would like to study each day, so long as by the end of the training period, you have covered all the necessary material in one way or another.  If you wish to understand all the dark aspects, so be it."_

_"Thank you, Sir," Harry responded politely, "I merely wished to understand.  I am famous, here, and I do not like my fame.  It brings unwanted attention.  I don't need any of it."_

_"Ahh, yes, now I understand why you would ask that.  I, myself, am quite famous in my time and the future, as I have no doubt you will be too.  It has both upsides and downsides, does it not?  You cannot have the good without dealing with the bad.  Remember that, Harry, it is what makes us human."_

Harry woke up suddenly, and rolled out of bed.  Someone was calling him, telling him to wake up.  Obviously Sabina wanted to start.  He quickly got changed, and had something to eat, before walking downstairs to the living room. 

"Ah, hello, Harry!" Sabina smiled, "How did you sleep?" she asked as she looked up from the extra-large parchment that she was leaning over.

"Fine, thank you.  I –"

_Don't tell her that I spoke to you! Harry suddenly remembered that Merlin had said he would be able to speak to Harry.  Obviously Sabina wasn't meant to know about that skill._

"You?" she asked, smiling.

"I slept well," he covered quickly.

"Have you eaten?  Yes.  Then come over here, this is something that you need to see…"

Harry walked over to the table, and looked over the parchment that she was leaning over.  It looked like some kind of tree, until he saw a name glowing in gold… **Harry Potter – 1st class War Mage, Elemental, Midnight Unicorn, Phoenix Lord, Guardian of the Paths, Watcher of the World, Diablo Everlasting, Multimagus.  He stared at it for a moment and shook his head, "What is this?" he demanded.**

"Your family tree."

"My family tree…" he trailed off in awe as he looked down at the chart.  Sure enough, connected to Harry was Lily and James Potter, with details about them both.  Then his mothers side went into a pale blue color, instead of the silver that it had been.  Checking the legend, told him that they were all squibs, "so she wasn't Muggleborn," he shook his head in surprise, "she was squib born."

"That's right, Harry," Sabina said kindly, "but please, keep looking."  She left the room quickly after that, and Harry, wondering why, began to follow his mothers side up the chart.  Eventually he hit the top, and read the three names that it connected to:  _Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff._

He started in shock, he descended from those three?

_Not only descended, Merlin said, in his head, __You__ are the last remaining heir of them._

_But Tom Riddle-_

_Follow Slytherins' line, Merlin commanded._

Harry did so, and realized that Voldemort was a descendent, but not an heir.  Strange, huh.  Obviously, descendents could still enter the Chamber of Secrets.  He sighed, "So I'm related to the worlds greatest scurge?  Great."  He kept following the lines, and found Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.  He was almost sick.

Leaning back over the parchment, he went back to his name, and followed his father, looking more carefully this time, for names that he knew.  He found, several generations above his grandfather, and a few times removed, Albus Dumbledore, and McGonagall but otherwise nobody that he knew, until he reached the top: _Godric__ Gryffindor, Merlin._

_That's right, Harry! Merlin said in his mind, __You're my great, great, great, … … … great Grandson!_

_Oh my god!  Harry began to feel dizzy, and sat down, __Oh my god!_

_I'm not that bad, am I? Merlin asked, surprised, __I mean, I thought this would be a good thing!_

_Just give me some time to get used to it! Harry said quietly in his mind, "Sabina!"_

"Yes, Harry?" she poked her head back in. 

"Is this really my family?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I think you need to explain a few things to me," he said finally.

"So, Harry, let me explain the purpose of this house," Sabina said calmly, "The house was created by Slytherin, Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to educate their children.  Although four of them founded Hogwarts, they didn't trust others to educate their descendants, because they knew how powerful their descendants could be.  They decided that, as the five most powerful families, they should educate their children together in the hopes that they would all get along and prevent magical wars like the coming one with Voldemort.

"It worked, for a time, until three of the lines became Squib lines.  The house remained, and as you may have noticed, all the families did have a few Squibs born – that's part of magic.  When your mother was born, there was much rejoicing among those from the Gryffindor and Merlin lines, because there was now a magical heir to the three families.  What surprised them, was that she was put in Gryffindor instead of one of those three houses.

"She was brought here in her fifth year summer, to study and learn how to use her powers, along with your father.  They were here together, but hardly ever saw each other.  That is the nature of the training.  You have your own personal trainer, like I am yours, until you finish the course and then they are there to ask questions of, but are generally training another.

"This house is here to teach heirs and descendants, like you, how to use your powers that have come from the people you descend from.  In your case, it will be a quick process.  I estimate around two months.  You have the powers of the Original Five in your hands, and I am sure that this will make teaching you infinitely easier.

"You will, of course, commence training immediately, and as soon as you have finished, you will be allowed to do as you would like.  You will be able to do wandless magic, which means magic in the holidays without getting into trouble, and at the end of the course you will be a fully trained Mage, of the highest order.

"Your destiny will require you to do certain tasks over the years, but you must learn of those yourself.  I cannot teach you, and I will not."

Harry sat there for a few moments, wondering what this would be like, and how he was going to explain it to anyone.  After a few moments, he said the first thing that had come into his mind, "can I bring Sirius to stay?"

Sabina smiled, "I don't think you understand, Harry, you actually _own this house.  It is yours, along with anything that your ancestors owned.  You will find a large box in your bedroom containing a detailed account of what you own.  If you want to have a guest, feel free, just make sure you ask the elves to make a room up."_

He nodded slowly, "what will the training entail?"

"Your normal subjects to phD level, at University, plus dueling – both magical and physical, mental conditioning, illusionary arts, wandless magic and Healing arts."

"Will there be a point, besides seeing friends, to returning to Hogwarts?"

"You need to protect it.  You own it too, along with all the other magical schools, except one, in the world.  It is your job to protect."

_Don't worry, Harry, Merlin said in his head, __That's__ not too hard.  The five of us will warn you in advance.  Salazar can see into Riddle's mind and can tell you when he's planning something._

_The five of you?___

_The Original Five, as you know us by._

Harry nodded, "when do we start?" he asked Sabina cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 02: Training

**Chapter Two – Training**

**By Kateen**

Harry trained vigorously for four weeks, doing almost exactly what he was told – only playing pranks when he got bored, and normally Sabina was bored too, so it didn't matter.  The first time was in his History of Magic class:  He'd sent a magical water balloon towards her, invisibly of course, and it had popped on her head, resulting in Harry being chased around the entire castle for hours.

His classes were far more interesting than they had been at Hogwarts, for one, Sabina didn't lecture – she explained.  History of Magic included Harry being allowed to delve into memories that she had, and she showed him many of the events first hand.  He couldn't have forgotten any of it if he tried.

Transfiguration involved less note taking and more transfiguring, the same with charms, and when they began inter-personal transformations, she created a third person who lived with them for a few days while they both practiced on him.  Potions was interesting, because he didn't lose points or get detention – there was no Snape.

His other classes were amazing.  None of it was easy and he was exhausted and bruised beyond belief at the end of each day, but he was having the time of his life.  He ate what he wanted, and his room was his own.  If he didn't want to stay, he could leave, but he liked it, and he wasn't leaving.  Until that fateful day…

"Harry!" Sabina called, as he walked into the library.  It was a Sunday afternoon, the only time he had to himself.  He'd decided to research a new hex he wanted to be able to use on Sabina the next time they dueled.

"Yes?" he turned to face her.

"I just wanted to say congratulations.  You've finished the first aspect of your training."

"What's the second?"

"You need to put your hand on the crystal stone in your bedroom and you will be taken to it.  When it is finished, you will be sent back to me by touching the stone.  Take it with you, and be safe."

"What is the aspect?" he asked, again.

"I'm not exactly sure," she lied, "but you are the first to have done it in a thousand years."

He sighed, when she got like that there was no getting an answer from her, "when do I have to go?"

"As soon as possible, if you want to be back at Hogwarts before term starts."

Harry stared at the stone in front of him, he'd done some research about it at the beginning of the holiday, in the library, and had discovered that it was the stone of the Paths.  He'd then looked up 'the Paths' and found that they were an ancient form of travel, to a place or time that needed help of some kind. 

The Paths could not be controlled by anyone, they controlled everything and they did their best to make sure that the light and dark existed in harmony over the years.  He wondered how Sabina could be sure that he would be taken to the right place.  He knew that there was one person who had a reasonable amount of control over the Paths; The Guardian.  That person could control roughly where and when they appeared in a place.  The Paths called to them, a sense that they couldn't help, pulled them towards it.  

Surely he _wasn't the Guardian.  He couldn't control something as major as the Paths – it was not his destiny.  His destiny was fighting the Dark Lords time and again as he tried to turn the world to the path of the light._

He placed his hand on the stone, and felt it heat against his touch, not burning him, but warming him.  It turned a golden white color and he felt calm and confident that he was doing the right thing.  He picked it up, "I wonder if this will work…"

Ugh, Harry rolled over and got prickles through his arm.  He sighed and stood up.  Obviously it had worked, or he would still be in his room holding the glowing stone.  It was in his pocket, but he didn't want to touch it, for some strange reason, he stood up slowly, opening his eyes as he did and was greeted by a pale white face leaning over him.

"Argh!" he gasped, scrambling backwards, recognizing a Vampire, "Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"My name is Argorn, who are you that can speak the tongue?"

"Speak the, what?" Harry asked, "the… tongue?"

"Aye, who are you that speaks my language – that of the undead.  No mere mortal could speak that language."

"I… I don't know why," Harry said quietly, "I speak many languages, but have learnt none.  I am Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter – I have not heard of you.  You cannot be very important in our world," the Vampire leaned forwards to bite Harry.

"No!" Harry snapped, "Don't.  I am not a normal witch or wizard," he snarled "I am quite capable of defending myself against the likes of you.  Do not make me kill you."

He held his arms defensively, and felt a strange warmth filling him again, and then the Vampire blinked, "You're right, Harry Potter, I apologize.  I will not hurt you."  Harry nodded slowly, not speaking, and the Vampire – Argorn, continued, "I will show you a place where you will be safe."

The Vampire then began to glide silently over the ground, away from Harry, who scrambled up and followed him at what he judged to be a safe distance.   They walked for hours, until finally they stopped for something to eat.  The Vampire searched out for something that he could enjoy, and Harry went the other way to find something _he could enjoy._

Until he heard a high-pitched, panicked, screech.  He turned and ran, he didn't know why, only that he had to find out what was causing the screeching sound and help it!  He followed the sound, until it stopped, and then he followed his gut instincts.  Finally, he reached a clearing, and stopped dead when he saw what was happening in the middle of it.

Argorn was being tied to the single tree that was in the middle, and an older-looking vampire was laughing mockingly at him.  Harry groaned, now he was going to have to save the Vampire.  He did, after all, have a life debt to him because the Vampire hadn't bitten him when he'd found Harry.

"Oy!" Harry shouted at the Vampire, "Oy, Ugly!"

The old vampire turned, "are you speaking to me?" he asked politely.

"Who the hell did you think I was talking to?"

"Uhh," he stopped a moment in thought, obviously this was a _stupid Vampire, finally, thinking he was extremely clever, he turned to Argorn, "Him!" he laughed evilly._

Harry smirked scornfully, "Oh, please," he sneered, "that took far too long for you to be even a remotely decent opponent."

"So fight me.  Prove your strength by defeating me.  The winner can have that _dirtbag!" the Vampire gargled with glee, and Argorn blanched.  "So," the Vampire continued, "will you do it, or will you back off like a coward?"_

Now, those are fighting words for any true alpha-male, but Harry took a few moments – as Sabina had taught him – and thought about it.  He would be entering in a duel with an older person and one who had probably been a wizard once before.  Would he be able to come out of it successfully?  He was almost definite.  Should he duel anyway? Yes.

"I'll do it."

"Who are you?" a boy, of roughly the same age as Harry, asked.

"Harry, and who are you?" Harry asked kindly, in return.

"Garma," the boy said, his crystal clear blue eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's used to, "and this," he said, pointing to the girl beside him, "Is my older sister, Mimosa,"

"Hi," she smiled sweetly, "what tribe are you from?"

"Umm," Harry frowned, "I'm not sure.  I…" he thought for a moment, and decided to pretend, "I don't remember anything."

"Oh," the boy seemed disappointed, "well, you'd better come with us then.  Our… um… tribe… will look after you until you are well again.  You can join it forever if you'd like, but you have to prove yourself."

Harry smiled at them.  He'd easily defeated the Vampire, and then had hunted with Argorn for a while, but had been injured by one of the victims and knocked unconscious.  The two children had found him out cold on the ground, wrapped under warm leaves.  They'd woken him magically, and he was beginning to feel a little better, "thank you," he said simply, standing and walking with them.

The girl, allowed him to climb onto her horse, which was standing a few yards off, watching him anxiously, "Where are we?" he asked.  She frowned for a few moments.

"Well, we're in Ramehtana, the Jungle south of Nordeslaar."

"No," he laughed, "what country?"

"Country?" she asked, the word sounding foreign on her lips, "I do not know this word.  What is it."

Suddenly Harry had a very strange, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  The Stone of the Paths could take one back or forwards in time, at the combined will of his own and it's power.  Had there been something in him wanting to come back in time?  He frowned and pulled out his wand, examining it for damage.  Finally, he pointed it at the ground, "_Vu-us datum und pacientem!" he shouted quietly._

It was a useful spell that Sabina had taught him a while back, to make sure he could always find out when and where he was.  He'd laughed and asked why would he ever need it, but now he was somewhat grateful

_Harry Potter, __4th August 986 AD___

_Ramehtana__Forest__, Nordeslaaren_

He stared at the page, Oh dear, he sighed quietly to himself.  Now what had he been pushed into?  Time travel!  What on earth would Sabina say? NO, scratch that, what would Sirius say?  What would Dumbledore say?  Actually, that was quite easy – enjoy yourself, and be careful.

"Harry, are you alright?" Garma asked worriedly, "you look very pale."

"I just got a big shock," he said quietly, in answer to the boys question, "but please, when there is time for stories and the like, I will explain as best I can."

Mimosa and Garma walked alongside Harry who they said was too badly injured to walk and, as they only had one horse, he rode.  He learnt from them that at sixteen, you got your own horse, which was why Garma didn't have one, and Mimosa did.  He smiled when he heard that they, too, learnt magic in a similar way to himself and his old friends, "We have a few large schools where I come from," he said, "perhaps one day you will see them for yourself."

They nodded, surprised.  Harry had been quite amiable and they were beginning to like the strange boy, with his lightening shaped scar and quick sense of humor, but they did realize that he wasn't a normal boy.  His personality did not naturally lend itself to friendships and openness, and they realized that immediately, but then, he realized the same thing about them and felt comfortable with the realization.

When the neared the end of the forest, a man clothed in black robes with a silver embroidery around the edge stood up, "Mimosa, Garma, where have you been?  Who is that?"

"We found him deep in the Ramehtana.  He is badly injured.  I think he is like us, though."

The man nodded and, with a wave of his hand, Harry was strapped to a stretcher-like plank of wood, floating in front of the three others.  Something told him there were more than those three, but he hadn't seen them, nor had they spoken.  He assumed they were busy.

"Hey!" Garma howled, "How come he gets a stretcher, Souvi?  That means the Healer's centre!  That's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair, brat," the man, Souvi, replied with a sneer, "he is not, as yet, one of you.  He therefore isn't subjected to the absolute brutality that I can treat you lot with."

"Obviously," Mimosa sulked.

Harry, however, had hardly been listening.  He _hated being immobile, and being strapped firmly to a plank of wood was not a great way of moving.  He didn't care if it was for his own good, it was like placing a claustrophobic person in a lift, and then leaving them – saying it would get them over their fear._

The straps snapped, as bolts of lightening from the sky burned across his body.  Harry stood up again, "I think I'll walk, but thank you for your help," he said politely.

Souvi sneered, "you need medical attention," something akin to fear burning in the back of his shuttered eyes.  Harry was surprised, but at the same time a feeling of triumph rose.

"Yes," he agreed, "I do.  I will walk, however, as I have no great desire to be tied up, however convenient it might be for you."

"Who are you, that dares to speak to _me, Souvi – a Mage of the 2nd class, as a commoner?"_

"Me?  I am, among other things, the Midnight Unicorn," Harry responded politely, "I did not mean any disrespect, but have a phobia of being immobile.  I have not yet completed my training and was sent here by the Paths to complete the final aspect."

The man nodded, calmer now that they had cleared up the little, "Yes, you are _one of the three.  You must come with us, back to the Castle.  We will explain there."  He began to walk, and there was a high pitched whistle which caused Harry to clutch his hands over his ears._

"Do you hear it?" the man asked excitedly.

Harry could only nod dumbly, "yes."

"Excellent," Souvi smiled, "you are definitely one of us."

"Harry," an elderly man said, behind him.  Harry whirled around, to find a white haired, long bearded, blue eyed man – a lot like Dumbledore to look at, but he had an air of suppressed power, stronger even than Dumbledore, and wiser.

"Yes?" Harry answered guardedly.

"I understand you were sent here by the Paths.  Is that true?"

"Yes," Harry nodded briefly.

"And a woman; Sabina?"

Harry's eyes widened and then shuttered, "yes."

"You are the third of the three we have been waiting for!" the man smiled finally, and patted Harry's shoulder, "You must be truly a powerful wizard.  Come with me.  I will take you to the Healing Centre, and we will talk while you are healed."

The man held an air of authority that Harry neither wanted, nor dared, to disobey.  He followed at a respectable distance, and the rustle of his pants, against the cold marble floors was the only sound he made while walking.  The other man was quieter again, despite his billowing robes, he made not a sound, walking purposefully and confidently, never scuffing his toes or stumbling.  It was as though he glided over the floor rather than walked.

When they reached a violet colored door, the man held it open for Harry who scurried inside and was met by a site similar to that of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing – hundreds of beds lined up against the wall, hundreds of potions stored in cabinets, and thousands of herbs hanging to dry, or being crushed by magical pumices.

The biggest difference was that every bed was occupied, and it was a hive of activity.  There were plenty of nurses hurrying exhaustedly between beds, doling out medicines and talking kindly to the patients.  One of them came rushing over to Harry and the old man, when she caught sight of them, "Grand Master, how can I help you?"

"This boy, Harry, has suffered from some serious injuries.  Can you heal him so that he can begin the trials."

She smiled kindly at Harry who was looking a little bit nervous, "of course.  Don't worry, Harry, it really won't take a minute, and then you can do the trials," she looked him over, taking in the burn marks around his chest, and the blood stains all over his neck and back, "what on earth have you been doing to give you these marks if you haven't done your trials yet?" she tutted.

Harry blushed, "hunting with Vampires."

The older man, who she'd addressed as Grand Master looked at him piercingly, and Harry met his gaze, "with Vampires, or _for Vampires?"_

"Both," Harry shrugged, "some of the older Vampires were fearful of the younger ones, who are far more foolish and could become a threat to all of us."

The nurse finished wiping down his neck, and then gasped, "oh my," she murmured, "you've been bitten!"

"Have I?" Harry asked, looking unconcerned, "I don't recall being close enough to a Vampire to actually get bitten.  It must have been a spider, or a snake.  They have the same bite shape."

She nodded, and pointed a wand at his neck.  After a few minutes she nodded, "a Spider.  Although, how you didn't realize is beyond me.  It must have been huge!"

He laughed, "I've always been a bit of a mystery."

"Harry," the older man said, "I am Har-i-Shuhen, Grand Master Mage.  You have heard of Mages before?"

Nodding, Harry recited the little he knew, "Mages are among the most powerfully magical humans, with the exception of War Mages.  In those groups, there are divisions, and a Grand Master Mage is close to equal with a trained War Mage.  The Grand Master War Mage's are rare, and exceedingly powerful."

Har-i-Shuhen nodded, "that is right.  I am the most powerful Mage in the world at the moment, but there is a team of War Magi coming here in the near future.  As the third of the three, we have a good idea of who you will be trained by, but both I and the Master War Mage will test you, to see which you are most suited for."

"Master War Mage, is there a Grand Master War Mage currently?" he asked.

"No.  The Master, is close to achieving that level of skill, but was not gifted with that much power at birth, and it will kill him.  He must find the true Grand Master very soon."

"Oh," Harry nodded, and then realized that another thought had crossed his mind, "Sir, I was wondering, what do you mean when you talk of _the three?  How can I be one of them.  With all due respect, I am from a different time and place."_

The Grand Master laughed, not just a short chuckle, but a full on fit of laughter, "Harry, the _three are the three Grand Master Magi, of the present, near future, and far future.  They are sent to us to be recognized and trained appropriately.  There are problems in the future for our kind, and so we prepare the future generations before they've been born._

"The three of you may be War Magi, or you may be Magi like us.  It depends very much on your outcome in the trials.  You will complete your normal trials tonight, and that will determine whether you will be trained by us, or by others."

Harry nodded, "can I please have something to eat, first?" he asked, "only-"

"No need to explain, boy," the man smiled jovially, "let's go roust out those elves and get some grub!"

Blinking, Harry followed, this was not what he would have expected for a Grand Master Mage to be like.  He was impressed though, and hoped that all of them would be like this.  He knew, however, that they wouldn't be – that was obvious from the tired and wary faces of the other teenagers he'd seen around the castle.

"Now, Harry," the Grand Master spoke, "we have the Master War Mage here, he and I will watch you through the obstacle course that we call the trials and then decide on your future.  Is that acceptable?"

Harry nodded, "I would like reasons why you make whatever choice you make," he said politely.


	3. Chapter 03: Training and Destiny

**Chapter Three – Training and Discovering a Destiny**

**By Kateen**

Harry had quickly been accepted into a training program that combined the two courses, unusual for any person, even one of _the three.  He was three months into his life as a trainee Mage, and was expected to go on as such for quite a few months yet.  _

The two Masters had quickly offered him a place on both courses, saying that although similar, there were major structural differences that he would need to choose between, until Harry said he wanted to do both.  He pointed out that there were advantages to both of them, and because he was likely to be the only Mage in his time, he should know both so that he could educate others.

He had then been asked to choose between one of three training courses.  The first that was described was the Anera Anit, or 2A training.  It was just like being at a normal school, with classes and practice times firmly in place.  It was, apparently, extremely popular.  The other course had been the Sraeps Yentrib, or SY, this was more difficult with missions that could potentially be life threatening, but at the same time, was safe.  The training that Harry had chosen, had been called Isoroma Assenawa (IA) which consisted of no classes, but continual missions and fighting training.  They were given horses, weapons and practices, but their training went all day, every day.  The Instructors could attack at any time and send them on missions that there was a high chance that they wouldn't return from.

His first three months had been nothing short of hellish, and at times, all he could think of was how he would be torturing Sabina until she screamed for mercy, when he finally got back, but then he would remember something or other and would forget all about it.  In reality, although hard, he loved it.  He loved the work, and he loved the physical endurance required.  What it was doing, was teaching him things that Hogwarts couldn't – Survival, Mental Strength, and how to use and control his powers.

Scars all over his body paid tribute to Harry's first three months, and he had no doubt that he would have an infinite number more by the end of the training.  It was to last a year, or two, until he asked to sit the deciders.  If he failed the deciders, he would not survive, and so he was working hard in order to sit it at the end of a year.

It was the first time in three months that he'd had a holiday, but there was a nagging doubt in his mind, that it was a _real holiday.  When he'd first joined the training, he'd been warned by the other two, of the three, Garma and another boy, Lathernet, that there was no rest and he would have to work really hard._

Harry quickly came to understand why.  The instructors would creep in in the middle of the night, and hex their bedrooms, while they were asleep, or would attack them on one of their missions.  He and the other two quickly set up some warning systems so that they were protected, even in their sleep.

It hadn't taken any of them long to understand what the Grand Master had been saying about _the three.  Garma was the Grand Master Mage of the present, or would be when he finished his training, Lathernet was of the near future, and Harry was of the distant future.  The three had sensed an otherworldly connection when they were all together, and quickly came to realize that the connection was like that of soul brothers._

The three of them got on like a house on fire, and were quick to work out each others weaknesses and help to strengthen them.  When they moved into their house, at the beginning of the training, they set up some base rules.  They began to prepare wards and protection fields so that they didn't get disturbed by unwanted visitors in the middle of the night, and started organizing information networks to discover what was planned, as well as studying and preparing ruthlessly.

This was the first holiday any of them had ever heard of, and none of them believed it was a _true holiday.  Garma was sure that some mission would come up, and they'd be sent off to some godforsaken place to solve some mystery or other.  Lathernet was positive that the house would be hexed, and rigged so that anyone who went inside was a victim of the infinite number of pranks that they instructors could do.  Harry, on the other hand, thought that it would be an attack where they would assume that the three boys would be at their weakest, and would try and catch them, so that they could berate them more._

Today, he was relaxing in the field, where all the horses grazed contentedly.  His senses were open and alert as he relaxed.  He had a really strange feeling that he was about to be attacked, and called his shrunken staff into his hand.  He didn't de-shrink it yet, but waited.  They would slip up very soon, he knew, they weren't as good at hiding their movements.

He was a master at moving without a sound, but it came naturally for him, and only required a little honing when he arrived at the training.  His companions, and teachers, with the exception of the Grand Master, and Masters were hopeless and generally slipped up.

A few moments later, he heard the soft sound of a foot pressing into moist earth.  He smiled, this was one of the better instructors, he was sure.  Only a good instructor could be that quiet.  He remained where he was, but strengthened his shield and began to add more and more power to it until it was able to reflect almost any spell.

And then it began.

There was a shriek and some wild cursing from the direction of their house, so Harry assumed that Lathernet was under attack, and it sounded like he was winning.  Some noises from the other direction indicated that Garma was also being attacked, but hadn't lost his cool and was tactfully telling them to leave him alone.  Harry waited, calmly and ready.  He knew he was about to be stunned (or, at least, they'd try to), but he'd wait until they made the first move.

"_Stupefy!"_

It bounced off his shield without so much as causing it to shudder, and Harry turned facing where he _knew the opponents were.  He rapidly deshrunk his staff and began to send waves of magical power at the opponents, hoping that the overload would knock them out.  It did, and Harry laughed and telepathically called the other two:_

Lathernet, Garma!

Yeah? Garma responded.

You sorted? Harry demanded.

Yup, Lathernet is unconscious though, and I think our house'll be in shambles tonight.

Bloody hell, don't they teach them anything in his era? Harry asked.

I don't think he is a War Mage.  I think he is, or will be, a Grand Master Mage, whereas I will be a Grand Master War Mage, and you will be both.  That makes him the least powerful of all of us, but still excruciatingly powerful.

You know, Harry said quietly, I have my three unconscious and tied up, how about you guard them, and I go help Lathernet sort out his three, and we can then prank them while they're unconscious.

Alright.  Send them to me

Harry levitated his three instructors to Garma and then hurried towards the house.  They weren't the only people in the training program, but they were sharing a house, and were soul brothers, meaning that they really didn't mix with the others often.  In theory classes, they learnt from each other and discussed the latest prank that had been pulled on them, but otherwise it was a static relationship.

Letharnet? he called.

Harry, quickly, I'm pretending to be out, but they're setting traps.

Remember where each trap is.  I'm coming to get you out, without blowing your cover.  Start deactivating the traps, while I deal with the others, alright?

Affirmative.

Harry hurried inside the house, keeping low, watching for any spells that prevented them entering the house, or would prank them for doing so.  There was a wall up, that hadn't been there before, but Harry shot the Reductor curse at it, and it dissolved enough to allow him to pass.  The house had been changed into some sort of garden, but Harry merely smiled and waved his hand, causing all the decorations to disappear.

"_Lacarnum__ Inflamarae!" he shouted and one of the instructors, bending over a chair was engulfed in flames.  They wouldn't hurt him, but they wouldn't help him much either.  Harry then shot bucketfuls of water at the other man, until he was drenched.  The other man was dealing with a stunner from Letharnet who finally fell to the stunner shot at him._

All three of them finally overcame any curses that were on them and pulled out swords.  Harry realized that he was going to have to fight against all three.  Not showing any of the trepidation he felt at that thought, he drew his own sword and, in the middle of the three began to summon the power he knew he had inside.

It hadn't taken the three of them long to discover that they were Lightdancers, and powerful ones at that.  He blocked several easy shots, and then it began to become more serious, with the Instructors throwing curses along the blades, between the three of them at him.  His shield was strengthened until it was almost solid, and he was still parrying with them.

Finally he felt the power that had lain dormant in him begin to merge itself within him, and guide him through his movements.  His arm flew back and forth, and light was reflected from the blade of his handmade sword (made by himself) into the eyes of the three, until they thought they were blind.

"_Stupefy Multiplicus!" he shouted, and the three of them dropped down, unconscious.  He quickly conjured ropes around them and woke Letharnet and the two of them hurried over to Garma who was beginning to worry._

"Well done, mate!" Harry grinned, as he saw Garma stun one of the instructors who happened to stir.

"Should we get the rest of the group in on this one?" Garma asked grinning evilly, "between the lot of us, we should be able to think up a suitable punishment."

Harry nodded, "Alright," he paused for a moment, "I had an idea last night.  I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

Having disposed of the nine instructors, Harry decided that it was time he took his horse, Odin, out.  He called to him when he left the building, and the horse appeared out of nowhere at his side.  He smiled, "Roui muisto elani?"

Odin dipped her golden head, her black eyes glinting in the sunlight, as if to say she completely agreed with him.  He mounted and the two of them sped off towards the Tægern mountain.  Tægern was where many magical creatures lived, including the Tægern horses (like Odin) and Phoenix's.  Harry had been getting a strange vibe from the mountain over the last few days, and even Garma and Letharnet had agreed that it was just freaky the feeling from the mountain.  

So he had decided to go up and investigate.  Odin needed a workout, so this just killed two birds with one stone (figuratively, not literally).  He had changed into his formal robes, as were the rules regarding leaving the castle on anything except a training mission.

All the apprentice's of the Magi had been given three types of robes, and each of them was to be in good condition at all times.  The first, plain black with silver edging and several runes, was for formal occasions, breakfast and lunch.  The second, emerald green or sapphire blue with the same silver was for Dinner and ceremonies.  The third was plain brown, no edging, for use in training.  

Harry and Odin hurried up the mountain, not stopping for anything, but both completely aware of what was going on around them.  Harry could tell when a bird alighted on a leaf a kilometer away, he was that good.  Actually, he was the best that they'd ever had in the training.  He'd beaten records over and over and then beaten his own, making him the one person who held more than five records at any one time.  No matter how hard they tried, not even Garma or Letharnet could beat his records.

Finally, he felt the unease in his stomach reach epic levels, and dismounted, telling Odin to follow quietly.  Odin was as good as he was at moving silently, it was something that they'd trained each other on.  He pushed forward a few hundred meters and stopped dead, a tear falling down his cheek sadly at the sight he was greeted with.

A black pony, with fire enveloping his tail, mane, legs and horn that sat in the middle of his forehead: a Midnight Unicorn, lay on the ground, three small phoenix egg's lying against his chest, keeping warm, whinnying softly.  Odin stopped and stiffened, and then turned and walked back to where Harry had dismounted.

There is a strange rivalry between horses and Unicorns, particularly the pure unicorns – the white ones.  It is said that horses descended from them originally but did not keep their purity, and tainted their blood, thus losing the white perfection and horn that normally signified purity. Midnight Unicorns were different again, they were still pure and good, but fought against the dark and had more compassion for other creatures than the white Unicorns, who considered themselves superior in every way.  Horses did not like to see Midnight Unicorns in pain or distress, that was why Odin had left.

The reason that the Unicorn was so distraught became plainly obvious when Harry stepped further into the clearing.  There was a fully grown phoenix lying dead, nearby, and the eggs obviously had belonged to it, but there were many injured phoenix's who would need proper medical attention.

Harry sighed and walked over to the Unicorn, which looked back at him distrustfully, obviously it had been a human who had done this, he smiled reassuringly and bent down where he was in full view, "Hello," he said calmly, "I'm Harry.  I am often called Lord Phoenix, or Midnight Unicorn.  Are you hurt? You can trust me, if you'd like, but if you don't want to then I will leave."

He didn't know if the Unicorn could understand him, but it had fallen silent when he had started to talk, and hadn't moved or seemed panicked since then, he continued, "All the birds around you need healers.  I live in the castle below.  We have hundreds of healers that could look after them until they are well again.  After that, they can return to their homes."

"But what about me, and the eggs?" The Unicorn whinnied.  Harry almost jumped in fright, it had spoken to him.

"Did you just speak English?" he asked.

She looked amused, "foolish human, of course not.  Our mouths and tongues cannot form those sounds.  You, however, speak the language of animals.  I can sense it on you.  You can speak to anything you choose."

Harry blinked, "Oh, well, thanks.  You are welcome to stay with Odin and myself.  Odin was my horse, he will look after you.  The phoenix eggs are also welcome.  I'm sure that somewhere in our house, Garma, Letharnet and I can find somewhere nice and warm for them.  Perhaps you would like to stay in the house with them?"

The Unicorn frowned for a moment, and before she could respond, one of the older Phoenixes limped over to him, "you are a kind human.  We can sense it on you.  It is unusual for a Phoenix to be injured and unable to help itself, but our tears do not work on other phoenixes.  We take your offer of assistance gratefully, but how will you get us back to the castle?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I could create a platform that you could all sit on, then Odin and –" he paused and turned to the Midnight Unicorn, "what is your name?"

"Keonri," she said quietly, almost sadly.

"and then Odin and Keonri could carry it on their backs.  I will walk alongside, and carry the eggs and keeping them warm.  Would that be acceptable to you all?"

Keonri nodded, "I would be happy to carry this burden."

The phoenix dipped it's head respectfully, "We accept your offer thankfully."

Harry conjured up the platform and all the phoenix's that could walk, limped onto it, and began to sing their song.  Phoenix tears have healing powers, but phoenix song can cure the weak hearted and strengthen the strong.  It gave Harry hope after the bleak scene that lay in front of him.  

He then lifted all the others onto the platform, and charmed them with basic healing charms, in the hopes that they would begin to recover on the way down.  He then levitated the platform so that it was at the right level for the two horses, and all three of them began to walk down the mountain.

Over the three months Harry had been training, he had learnt that as a trainee of a Master, or Grand Master Mage, he was not allowed to use the healing center for himself or any of his companions.  They were forced to heal themselves and, as a result, all of them became proficient in healing charms extremely quickly. 

Students would normally network but, Harry insisted that it would be safer for him to learn all of them as he would not have company in his time.  He would need to know them all, that much was obvious.  However, he also knew that the animals _might get proper treatment. _

Garma, Lethernet, we have a problem.

Merlin be damned! Lethernet sighed exasperatedly, what now?

I'm coming down Tægern mountain and I have three phoenix eggs and over a hundred injured Phoenix.  I also have a Unicorn and Odin.  Someone purposely tried to hurt them all.

I'll speak to the healers and see what we can do.

Thanks, Harry smiled, hopefully the healers would meet him as he arrived, but there was always the possibility that they refused to treat the creatures on the grounds that it was a natural thing for creatures to die, and be killed.

But Harry knew that this wasn't true, only for some creatures – like phoenixes, who chose when they wanted to die.  He felt that it wasn't fair for these creatures to be attacked by something like whatever this creature was.  He sighed, ridiculous as it seemed, something was stronger than a hundred phoenixes.

Twenty minutes later, as Harry neared the castle, he got a message from Garma, Harry, we have a problem.  The Healers are going on about how you weren't supposed to be up there, or some such nonsense.  They won't help.  Take them to our house and the three of us will work on them, alright?

Affirmative, I'm almost there.  Meet me in the house ASAP.

As Harry pushed the gate open, he walked calmly over the lush green grass, alongside the Unicorn, Odin and all the phoenixes.  Everyone stopped to stare and mutterings began to grow around him, until Harry was out of hearing distance.

He set the phoenixes down on the table, and place the eggs near the fire that was already crackling merrily, and told Keonri to watch the eggs.  Odin had already disappeared into the forest, as he did every night, and Harry knew that he would be safe there.

"Lethernet, because you're not that great at healing, would you organize them into badly wounded so that we can begin to heal them properly?"

The boy nodded, his blonde hair glistening and Harry realized that he looked an awful lot like Draco Malfoy from slytherin, the same sneer was permanently in place, but it never bothered Harry because it wasn't directed at him.  It was just a facial expression that prevented a smile or a frown from appearing.  

Garma hadn't looked up once but instead had been concentrating fiercely on a red phoenix who Harry recognized immediately, "Fawkes?" he asked in surprise.

The Phoenix twitched but didn't respond, "Garma," Harry said, "ask that phoenix to stay when you're done, would you?"

"whatever,"

Harry bent over another phoenix who's breathing was shallow, and the silver blood phoenix's were famed for came out in a dribble.  Harry cast a charm to maintain the life, and then began to work on the internal damage before beginning on the broken bones.  It was going to take several weeks for most of them to learn to use their bodies again, and the attack had been a huge blow to both Harry and the Phoenixes.


	4. Chapter 04: Pranks, Training and Death

**Chapter Four - Pranks, Training and Death**

**By Kateen**

"Harry!" Letharnet called to him, "Remember all those days ago, when you said you had a suggestion? What was it?"

Garma looked up from the book that he was poring over.  All of them had become more serious about studying since their house had been turned into prank paradise that day that had been meant to be a holiday.  Since then, they had been sent on eight training missions with the other twelve members of the training.

Demelza, one of the other trainees, had begun to offer more friendship to the other two, and had given them tips occasionally, although more often than not, they'd been helping her, but gradually they'd been assimilated into the larger group, where Mimosa had just graduated from.  She too looked up, and summoned the other eleven, all of whom were now friendly.

The IA training that they all did, had forced them to become more than friends with the other trainees, they had been forced to trust their lives to the others and many of them were prepared to risk their lives to save another of their group.  As such, Garma had already saved Demelza twice, and she bore a scar across the left cheek of her gaunt face, but still, she was beautiful.  Her hair, always clean, glistened in the firelight, and her hazel eyes shone with wisdom beyond her years.

Harry had just got walked in the door, as Letharnet had asked his question, and was exhausted.  He flopped onto the sofa in their common area and, as soon as everyone had arrived, threw up twenty wards and shields to prevent the instructors getting wind of the plan.  He then cast a quick healing and energizing charm on himself, "I have just about had enough," he said, "of the Instructors playing pranks, or jumping out of nowhere.  We need to organize some countermeasures so that we aren't caught unawares.

"You know the other trainees, of the other courses, complain about sharing facilities with us?"

Some of the children who had walked in, shook their heads, but most nodded sadly.

"They won't befriend us, we're too dangerous, and yet they still turn to us for help with their assignments.  We are stronger and more powerful than them, all of us agree on that, but it still can be annoying, can't it?

"What I am proposing, is if we begin to take revenge on the instructors.  Where I come from, there is a group who called themselves the Marauders, they played pranks on anyone who annoyed them, and even people who didn't.  What I'm proposing, is that we set up a similar group that plays pranks, and takes revenge on the instructors."

There was a unanimous nod, until Sicilia spoke up, her eyes flashing, "but won't we be punished more?"

Garma sighed, his patience with others had always been rather low, "Sicilia, you have seen what their punishments are like.  We get them for both success or failure, why on earth would you not want revenge.  What harm will it do?"

She shrugged, "Well I, for one, have better things to do."  She stood up, nodded to everyone and turned, her golden tresses hanging down to her shoulders, almost mockingly as she walked out the door."

Demelza exchanged looks with the others and then turned, she was their natural leader, and everyone respected her for this.  She hadn't placed herself in the position, but had been unconsciously selected for it.  Smiling at the other three, "we're in.  Sicilia will join us eventually, but just give her time."

"What will we need to do?" John, one of the older boys asked.  He was tall, relative to most of the group, but rather clumsy with his magic and fighting abilities.  He had been brother to one of the boys who had died the week before, on a mission that Harry had been on.  The three of them had been sent to find a Basilisk tooth, and the two brothers had sent Harry one way, and had forgotten that it was dangerous to look a Basilisk in the eye.  Sam, the younger brother had looked the snake dead in the eye, and John had looked at him through a puddle of water.

It had taken Harry almost two hours to persuade the snake he was friendly, before he could take a tooth, and awaken John.  The two of them had taken Sam's body back to the castle to be buried when the students were all assembled.

Harry frowned at the question, "We will need an information network of some kind, but that will be sorted out later.  In the meantime, we need plans.  My suggestion, is Garma, Demelza and I do the actual prank work, as we are stronger and can hide the signatures, but what I think the most important aspect of the group is, is the teamwork we could demonstrate when we're ambushed.

"There is a group mission being assigned tomorrow, we're being sent to the Ocean to map out the floor and study the areas that the animals normally inhabit.  I have no doubt that while we work, the Instructors will ambush us, so I'm proposing some strategic planning."

"It's Dinner time!" Konica, a pudgy boy at the back, said hungrily.  In some respects, he reminded Harry of Dudley Dursley, who had eaten anything and everything in sight.

"We'll meet back here after dinner," Demelza decided.

Unfortunately, they didn't all make it back that night.  Letharnet and Garma were pulled aside by the Grand Master, and then ambushed on their way back to the house.  Demelza had pointed out that it was a possibility, and all of the other students had been stationed between the Dining Hall and the house, and saw the ambush.

Sandija, a small Mediterranean girl, sent a stunning spell at the instructor who's back was facing her.  It was unusual for her to use force, she preferred to disappear into the sidelines, but she'd been so angered when she saw all nine instructors attacking two newcomers, that she'd shot the Stunning Spell before she realized.

Harry grinned at her, "Thanks," He said, before he sensed one of the instructors coming up to him, sword out, and whipped out his own sword, fighting back fiercely until the instructor was backed against the wall.  He called up elemental bands to hold him in place.  Although all Magi were elementals of some kind, an element could rarely be calmed by anyone other than the one who summoned it.  Above that, Harry had control over more than two or three elements, which was why he'd been offered the IA training, he controlled all of them, and had quickly learnt how to combine them in an unconquerable force. 

The bands he used were not actually visible, but more a centering of elemental force that nobody could pass.  The man would look like a fool, attached to the wall with nothing visibly holding him there.

Sure enough, after a moment, when Harry had left him alone, one of the other instructors angrily demanded what the hell he was doing against the wall, not fighting, and the man had to explain that he'd been caught by a student in an elemental wall of force.  Harry laughed and then entered the fight properly.

The remaining eight Instructors were easily outnumbered, but still Harry and his friends lost four who were given scars across their right upper arms, while the rest fought on.  Quickly it became obvious to Harry that they could win, but it was going to take some serious fighting.

He was already fighting two instructors, and Garma and Letharnet were double-teaming one, because they were trying to get through to help him, but kept being blocked.  The others had spread themselves evenly between the other instructors, but weren't having much luck.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two more of his fall, and one instructor, but there was little he could do as he was more than occupied with his two instructors.

His ferocity more than doubled and he was beginning to move the two instructors backward, having summoned a second sword from a fallen student.  It seemed to both of them that his arms were running from completely different parts of his mind, as he didn't miss a single blow or get distracted by what the other instructor was doing.  He even managed to mark both of them a few times, without being marked himself.

"Good stuff, Potter," one of them grunted, "but it's almost over.  There are only so many people you can fight at once."

Harry looked quizzically at him, and then sensed two more of his fall without a single instructor.  He grimaced as a third fell, Garma.  "I sure as hell can try!" he responded cheekily, and began to fire spells along the blade of his sword, taking full advantage of his lightdancing skills, and it seemed to one of the Instructors who had knocked the last two students down, leaving Letharnet and Harry, that he was moving the sword faster than light, and yet light still bounced off it, with spells.  He quickly hurried to help his colleagues, causing Harry to assume a frustrated expression,

How're you doing Letharnet? he asked his remaining partner.

Not too good.  I got hit in the left calf.  I can't do anything, and I'm dueling three of them.

I'm dueling three, which means that there are still three out there somewhere. Harry responded worriedly, as he blocked a dig from the third instructor and then backflipped over their heads, placing his hand on the locked blade and using the force to lift himself over to Letharnet, where he knocked out two of the three with a single spell.

Shield, Harry! Letharnet warned, causing Harry to raise his shield instantly.  He quickly realized why as three stunning spells bounced off it.

We're in trouble, here, brother.

I know.  What can we do?

Keep fighting, for now.  I'll heal your left calf quickly, but watch my back.  He had quickly been left by the three he'd been fighting, and Letharnet was still fighting while he talked with Harry.  Both of them were alert for the three who had just disappeared, but neither could work out where they were.

Harry sent a few healing spells at the injured leg and watched with satisfaction for a few seconds as it began to knit together.  Letharnet grinned widely and began to make better use of his body, swinging his legs into action against his opponent who fell quickly.

Harry!  Behind you!

Whipping around, Harry almost groaned out loud.  The three who had disappeared, and the ones who had stopped fighting Harry, had gone and brought reinforcements, almost two hundred of them.

What do we do? he asked Letharnet.

Isn't the biggest strength to know when to surrender? the boy said, quoting one of the proverbs that he'd heard being thrown at a War Mage who had lost three out of four of his team, by forcing them to continue to an inevitable loss.

Should we try a little longer?

Maybe try your multiplicus personas spell? Letharnet suggested, you know, multiple opponents…

Too dangerous in a situation like this.  Let's see how we are after five minutes.

Five minutes later, Harry was the last one standing, and was dueling with spells against almost all of the two hundred.  He held up his hand, and was then clothed in white.  The universal sign of surrender:

"After all," he said as, one by one, they came up to mark him, "isn't the biggest strength, knowing when to surrender?"

He didn't flinch, as all of the two hundred, and the nine instructors, marked his right upper arm with a short flick of their swords.  Blood dripped out slowly, and he sighed.  It was going to be a long night healing himself.

The Grand Master came up to Harry, "Well spoken," he said, smiling, and, instead of marking the upper arm, ran a slit across one wrist, "wake your friends, then heal yourself," he instructed.

Harry grimaced at that one.  The wounding itself hadn't hurt, but a slit across a wrist was potentially fatal.  He woke Letharnet quickly, who had been marked by six of them.

Wake the others, send them to bed.  We'll contact those who are still willing, soon

The Instructors, Grand Master, and all of the reinforcements watched as Harry woke Garma and then Demelza.  As soon as all of his friends were standing he congratulated them and sent them to bed with promises of something akin to revenge later in the month.  Although he, himself, was feeling dizzy, he walked back to his house without healing his arm or wrist and without support from Garma or Letharnet, both of whom offered and tried to cast charms to provide him with strength.  He instantly erected shields to keep them away.

"Harry," Semoza, the oldest and harshest of all of them, called out.

"Yes?" Harry turned and smiled at them all, "What is it?"

"Make sure you heal yourself properly.  We can't afford to lose you."

He nodded to the man, "Of course, Semoza, but you know I will have scars."

Harry leaned over the bathroom sink, washing the blood away, and wrapping his wrist.  He had cast charm after charm on it, and had even allowed the other two in to try, but nothing would cause the blood to clot.

He knew he wasn't a haemophiliac, having been wounded more than a hundred times before, but couldn't work out why he was having trouble this time.  Garma finally suggested that he just wrap a bandage around it, and get on with the other ones.

By that stage, Harry was more than just dizzy, he was beginning to black out for a few seconds, and Lethernet pointed out that there was no way he could do it himself, and methodically, the two of his brothers began to heal the other wounds, and then left him to deal with the wrist.

He threw up repeatedly, and then started to wash the blood away, feeling only a slight stab of pain as the water hit the wound.  He disinfected in quietly, not quite sure where the Grand Master's blade had been before, placed a cloth across it to collect any blood that continued to flow, and wrapped it tightly in a bandage.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry wore his normal training robe, but unfortunately had to keep the bandage on his wrist as it was still bleeding continually.  To him, it was a sign of weakness that he still had it, when all the others had healed their wounds.  Garma had comforted him, saying that those marks were of recognition for his talent.  Most of them only had one or two marks, and he had one from all of them – including the Grand Master.

He grabbed a jug with his right arm and winced in pain, as he picked it up and brought it to his glass.  As soon as he did so, all the other trainees who were sitting at the same end of the table as him asked him what was wrong.

Shaking his head, he stood, "it's nothing.  I'll see you later.  Garma, call me when we're summoned."

"You shouldn't walk alone, Harry," Sicilia warned, "it's dangerous here.  They could ambush you again."

"And I will die," he shrugged, "so be it.  I have something I need to do.  If I must fight first, I must fight."

He walked out of the hall, and as he left, one of the Instructors leaned into another, "did I really see what I thought I saw?" he asked quietly, "Potter still has a bandage on his wrist?"

Semoza answered for him, "yes, he does.  I'm not sure why, but I don't think he can heal it.  I think something has happened and he is stuck, did you notice that blood was still seeping through?"

All of them nodded, and Garma stood, "He tried to heal it last night.  No magic we know, or any that was in the most advanced of healing books could heal it.  He has no choice in the matter, but don't treat him any differently, neither myself nor Letharnet could heal it either."

The Grand Master stood, "I did not mean for that to happen.  There was no spell nor poison on my blade, and I had cleaned it only that morning.  There is some strange magic afoot."

"With all due respect, Sir," Letharnet said clearly, standing beside Garma, "it is not for us to discover.  It is purely for Harry, or you would know what had caused it and we would have been able to heal it.  He is haunted be night terrors – memories of his past.  He has never been the innocent that many of us were when we began.  He knows how to deal with this, if he needs help he will come to you.  Leave him be."

He and Gamra left, following the same path as Harry, who had gone to Odin.  Something told them he was going to go riding.  Sure enough, he had saddled up his Horse who was prancing around worriedly, obviously having noted the wrist injury, Harry was murmuring calmingly to him, making sounds and movements that they couldn't understand, but obviously Odin could, and it was beginning to reassure him.

"Harry, where are you going?" Letharnet asked.

"Up the mountain, to the King Phoenix.  Keonri suggested it."

"Why?"

"Many of them owe me life debts, but I hope that their tears can help me."

His brothers nodded bravely, "should we come with you?" Garma asked.

"No, I must go alone."

Harry bowed to the Phoenix, "Rhaska, I ask a favor from you, king of the Phoenix'."

"What favor do you demand of me?" the Phoenix asked regally.

"I ask, I would not demand, for you to heal my wound.  I was injured in battle, and no human magic can heal it.  If I leave it unhealed, it is possible that I will die."

The royal Phoenix, inclined it's violet head, and then nodded slowly, "Our healers will try," he said quietly, "but I promise nothing.  We are no stronger than humans, but our healing is an unconscious gift to those who need it."

Harry nodded, and another phoenix flew over to them, "take off the wrappings," it commanded, and Harry followed the instructions, unwrapping the bandage carefully.  The phoenix leaned over it and a single tear dropped out of his eye, and landed, 'splat' on the wound – still leaking blook as fast as it had when it was new.

Wincing, Harry waited for a change, but couldn't see one.  He frowned quietly, and turned to the Phoenix', "Thank you," he bowed, "I will return to my people and hope that it heals non-magically."

"My apologies, Lord," said the King Phoenix, "it was unexpected, to say the least."

"Do not fear, King," Harry responded, "I merely hoped.  Thank you for your assistance."

"When you need help, the phoenix will be there.  When you do not, it will still be there," said the King mysteriously.

"Grand Master, I request a meeting and assistance," Harry said, kneeling into a bow in front of the grand master.

"Granted.  Speak freely," the Master returned the bow.

"As you may have noticed," Harry said cautiously, "I still have a bandage around my wrist.  I cannot heal it and neither can any of my companions.  It bleeds still, and I know that I'm not a hemophiliac.  The Phoenix King could not heal it, and neither could any of his healers.  I wish to know if any charms were placed on the blade that you used.  I do not sense any magic, but I do not understand what is happening."

"Harry, I will tell you now that I did nothing to my blade, short of cleaning it that morning.  I will allow you to ask for help at the healing center as I cannot comprehend what is wrong with your body."

The healing center could offer no explanation, and Harry was forced to let it heal naturally.  He suffered from extreme dizziness and fainting over the first week, before it scabbed and he stopped losing blood.  Finally, it began to heal properly, and all he had was a faint, pinkish scar that caused him frequent dizzy spells whenever he was around a Grand Master Mage, or Master War Mage, which, thankfully, wasn't too often.


	5. Chapter 05: The Final Mission

**Chapter Five – The Final ****Mission******

**By Kateen**

"Harry, do you have three weird shaped eggs in your room for a reason?" Letharnet demanded one afternoon.

Looking up from his hex book, Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, the eggs from the dead Phoenix.  They're dud's though."

"Think again, Harry," Letharnet said quietly, "I think one of them is hatching!"

Harry scrambled up from his chair and hurried into his room to see what Letharnet was talking about.  Sure enough, one of them was beginning to shake and a tiny crack had appeared and a dull yellow beak poked out.  Harry sat down beside it on the bed.  He had, on impulse, left all three of them by the fire to keep warm since he found them, but nothing had happened.  He'd thought they were dead.  The shell cracked some more, and a bedraggled head poked out, a small phoenix with wide, wise eyes looked around as she struggled to get out of the rest of the casing.

Something was preventing Harry from helping, as he was fairly sure that it had something to do with a phoenix and independence.  _What is that lump in front of me? He heard in his mind, and saw the phoenix looking at him. The voice returned to his mind, __It looks like a… what's the word… a human!  I wonder what he's doing?_

_I'm watching you, at the moment, Harry said with a faint smile as he tried to send the thought._

It obviously got through as the bird just about dropped off the bed from shock, _you can talk to me!_

_I can talk to all animals, Harry shrugged, __I thought your egg was dead._

The phoenix laughed slightly, _It might have been, but the last breath of a phoenix holds great power.  I have no doubt that the phoenix who bore the egg would have given her last breath to save me and my siblings.  _

_Can you tell if the other eggs are alive? Harry asked._

_They are._

The phoenix then turned and began to eat the shell it had come out of.  From what Harry saw, the shell had actually been soft.  He shook his head in surprise and then turned to the Phoenix, _Are you staying here, or do you want to return to the __Phoenix__ kingdom?_

_I will return to the Kingdom.  It would be wrong not to grow up among my kind, she said regally, __Maybe one day I will return to you.  I ask, however, that you send my two siblings after me when they hatch._

_Of course, Harry answered politely._

The phoenix bowed her head to him, and rose, her bedraggled wings causing her to sink slightly.  She let out a loud call, and almost immediately, another answered her and an adult phoenix flew in and began to nudge her along through the air towards the mountain that she had come from.__

_Thank you, Phoenix Lord._

Harry started, not having heard that name before, only ever having seen it on the family tree that he and Sabina had looked at all those days ago.  He waved after the bird, _Goodbye, little __Phoenix__._

A few weeks later, well after the other two had hatched as well, and gone off to the mountain as well, Harry was watching the window.  He hadn't even needed to ask them.  They'd both spoken to him for a few minutes and then gone after their sister.  He was very impressed by their loyalty.  Letharnet and Garm had seen those two hatch, and thought they were pretty sweet, but they wouldn't want a phoenix for themselves.

Harry sighed; truth be told, he was a little lonely and restless.  He wanted to go back to his friends in the 21st centuary and he couldn't because he hadn't graduated.  He was almost positive that he would be graduating in a few weeks, but he didn't really want to wait that long.

"Meditate, Harry," Garma instructed, causing Harry to look up with an arched brow.  Garma elaborated, "You'll feel more calm and happy.  You know you will."

Slowly falling into the deepest trance Harry had ever been in, he began to slowly examine all the thoughts in his mind, not thinking about their meaning, just finding them and finding what they were about before filing them away.  Most of them were about his old friends, he watched some of their old antics, and realized that although he was fond of their memories, it was with the fondness of an elder watching a child.

To him, his old friends were immature and foolish.  Magi, of any sort, were highly potent and intelligent people.  Magi with extreme powers like Harry and his soul brothers, were more mature than an average Mage by the time they had finished training, and far more mature and wise than an average mortal.

He slipped out of the trance and stood, "Garma, what do we have today?" he asked.

"We're going to the top of the mountain to collect some herb supplies to add to our leaving satchel.  You are allowed to collect whatever you want, but you have to have a reason."

Harry nodded, "when are we leaving?"

"well, not for a while.  The instructors haven't actually announced it; remember?  The Vines found out."

Ever since that fateful day when Harry got the scar across his wrist, Harry had found informational letters dropped off in his house by all the other students of the IA training course.  He was very impressed by the accuracy of their reports and, as a sign of his gratefulness, had kept them up to date on what was coming so that they could prepare.

They had lost one student on the last mission, and most of them were a little deflated and upset about it, however, because he had died as the result of a misunderstood instruction.  All of them were now making absolutely sure they knew what was happening so that something like that didn't happen to anyone else.

"All IA students to the gates – Immediately!" 

Harry exchanged a glance with Garma and Letharnet, and they hurried out to pick up their horses.  Odin was prancing around, snorting angrily.  He could sense, like them, that something exciting was going to be happening on this mission.

"Apprentices, we are going up the mountain.  Many of you will be graduating shortly and will need to know where your potions supplies come from, and what each one looks like in it's natural form.  You are therefore going up to collect a mixed supply of everything you think you will need.  We will judge on who has the most suitable collection for their personality and likely future.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" each of them cried.

Harry had known about this in advance, and was well prepared.  He had already attached his pouches to his attire, and had brought his Potions guide in shrunken form, even though he knew it by heart.  He had found that once he was out of Snape's critical eye, he rather enjoyed the quiet time he got when he was brewing potions.  Maybe that was why Snape liked it so much.

Garma and Letharnet were also ready, but for a different sort of ingredient gathering.  They were each interested in a different style of potion, Harry taking a general approach, whereas Garma specialized in poisons and weakening potions, while Letharnet took a defensive stance and studied those that would strengthen mental shields and allow clarity when your life was in danger. 

"Let's go!" Garma said and, without another word, the three soul brothers pounded off up the mountain with their horses.

Harry was halfway through digging up the root of a Therbiom when he caught the faint scent of something nearby.  It wasn't any of the other students, nor was it one of the instructors.  It wasn't even the Grand Master, or another Mage.  He continued to breathe in the scent for a few minutes, it truly was beautiful.

_Good morning, Phoenix Lord._

Starting Harry stared at the Phoenix that stood in front of him, it was pure white in color, with faint sprinkles of gold or silver on the tips of the wings, _Phoenix? He asked._

_Do you not remember the day I was born? The bird asked, __ I merely returned to the mountains to learn the ways of a phoenix, before I returned to you.  Did you not recall that I said I would?_

_You said you might, Harry responded, surprised, __Are you to travel with me?_

_Aye.  I see big changes for you, and you will need the stability of myself, Odin and Keonri.  I must thank Keonri, by the way, she too aided in saving my life, and that of my sisters._

_Where are your sisters?  Will they remain on the mountain?_

_No.  They, and I, are the newest of the Ali Phoenix.  There are only fifteen Ali Phoenix' in the world.  We are three, but are assumed dead by our family.  They will return to me when they are trained and we will travel with you, to re-establish our lines in the future._

_How do you know I'm from the future? Harry demanded._

_I am an Ali Phoenix.  I know many things, it responded mysteriously._

_If you travel with me, do you have a name?_

_Saraide__._

Harry nodded, and went back to gathering his ingredients.  A single feather floated down to land on his hand, and Harry saw a second Phoenix beside the other one.  It too, was an Ali Phoenix, and had just given Harry a feather.  He thanked it, and carefully wrapped up the feather and placed it in his satchel.

_I am Lilith, the second Phoenix said after a moment, and then went off to search for ingredients for Harry, while Saraide was already doing so.  It therefore didn't take Harry long to collect all the ingredients he wanted.  There were plenty of all the most common and a sprinkling of each of the less common.  _

Having a Phoenix seemed to have advantages, as they could find things much faster than a mere mortal like Harry, even if he was the Midnight Unicorn.

_Keonri returns to the future with me, he said to the two, __I do not know how people will treat you.  Not all are like me.  Many refuse to acknowledge that creatures can be good._

_We are Ali, they will repect us._

_None have heard of you, save perhaps one and he is friends with a Phoenix, descended from the King, I believe._

_Interesting._

"We wish to say congratulations to Har-i-rah-hishon, Gehm-o-nahmu and Sahk-a-manhashi, who have all completed this training course with the highest record of points known to us.  Particularly to Har-i-rah-hishon and Gehm-o-nahmu who both combined their knowledge of a higher magic than what is known to us, with the magic that we are famed for,

"Har-i-rah-hishon recently rescued over two hundred Phoenix's and then, returned them to their home, after finding them in a dark attack that only he and his brothers could sense.  At the same time, he found three unknown phoenix eggs, and a Midnight Unicorn, all of which seem to have adopted him as their master.

"Har-i-rah-hishon will take with him, our love, light and power and his three Phoenix – Saraide, Lilith and Prianz who ride on his horse, Odin, and the Midnight Unicorn – Keonri.  He takes them onwards as he returns to the future.  We also give him the gift of one hundred Tægern horses, which will be delivered to him as he leaves in five months time.

"The other two will return to us regularly, if not remain with us, but Har-i-rah-hishon will never return.  He has a job far more important than returning to the past.  Har-i-rah-hishon tells me that there is a great shaking of the balance of power between the light and dark, caused by a distant relation of his, who seeks a power beyond what he can deal with.

"We therefore wish him a success above and beyond that which he has achieved here, with us, and hope that our training holds him in good stead, 

"If you see their hands, you will understand why they have been so successful, for they are not only of the Order of the Magi, or even the War Magi, but also of another order that we cannot, and will never understand.  They are Warriors of the Light – we can understand that, they are _the Light.  That we will __never understand."  The Grand Master Mage and Master War Mage both bowed to the three of them, "We serve you, Har-i-rah-hishon, Gehm-o-nahmu and Sahk-a-manhashi."_

The other Magi also bowed, repeating those words in a chant of allegiance.  Harry, Garma and Letharnet exchanged looks and waved their hands to stop them, "we do not ask for your service in anything except continuing to train other Magi.  Watch for talent, train it well, and do not go easy on them."

Harry smiled and politely ate through the celebratory meal that they were required to attend, now that they have graduated.  He had been given his Magi name, in Lihrak – the language of the Magi, but all three of theirs also translated directly into names of power in High-Lihrak.  The three of them were the most powerful people in history and soul brothers to boot, that meant that when one died, his power was split equally between the remaining two, and when two died, all their power was absorbed by the third.

Garma stood up, "We were asked what came next for us, the Triad, and now I will tell you our plans.  We have agreed that we will split up in three months time.  As you know, Har-i-rah-hishon and Gehm-o-nahmu both come from another time and place – Gehm-o-nahmu will travel first, as the portal is open soon, while Har-i-rah-hishon will leave a few months later."

There was a dismayed howl, and Harry stood, "We, the soul brothers, shall leave each other in body, but our spirit, will flow with each other.  In my time, I am the last remaining War Mage, and the only known Mage is Albus Dumbledore, who has not been trained.  Letharnet will turn to a time where Magi of the highest order are in strife and disagreement, and will untie their knots, letting them see the truth.

"Perhaps our friend Sahk-a-manhashi who remains here with all of you will have the hardest time – He will not carry our souls ever, while we will both carry his.  I will be returning to a Wizarding School where I will do my best to select and train the Magi who are young, but it will not be possible to train them the same way I was trained.  Not only is it Illegal, I have no doubt that I would be faced with a unanimous refusal to be trained."

There was a strange quiet after that announcement.  Magi are very organized people.  Their minds are never cluttered with excess thoughts, and they are never confused.  Harry, Har-i-rah-hishon would be returning to a place where minds are at their worst.  He would feel the pressure of their untidy minds, crowding in on him, because he was the last remaining Mage.  There was an unspoken sympathy for him, and he felt it and frowned, he did not want it.

"I will remain, with my brothers, for the next three months and we will be taking several missions with our family, here, until Gehm-o-nahmu (Letharnet) must depart.  I will work with Sahk-a-manhashi on any remaining missions before I leave as well, and I wish you all a safe journey through the rugged plains of life, and hope that I see some of you in my travels through the Paths."

There was unanimous, rowdy applause for almost ten minutes before the Master War Mage stood, "I have been asked by the Faery King to provide security for his daughter on her journey through the Sahkupola Forest.  He believes she is in danger of assassination by the Dark Forces that we all feel building.  Will you take that mission?"

Yes

Hmm

Come on Lethe, this could be fun… a beautiful Faery Princess, us big Magi, what do you think, Garma? Harry laughed at his middle brother who was beginning to blush.  He turned to the Mage Master, "we will," he smirked, "and we thank you for your offer."

Oh, do we Har-i-rah-hishon? Garma snorted silently, two or three weeks with a beautiful Princess and I won't be able to do anything.  Merlin, it'll be worse than spending time with Mimosa, at least she's not attractive to me!

Sahk-a-manhashi, Harry sneered cheerily, I thought you didn't like women!

A lot you know, Letharnet laughed at Garma's discomfort, he's had eighteen of the new trainees over the last week.  It's absolutely shocking.

"Good morning, boys," Fiaru breezed past them as she walked over to the lake, "Did you all sleep well?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, dear Lady, we did, thank you."

In reality, the three of them hadn't slept a wink.  All of them could sense the darkness surrounding her, and the same darkness away from her, as though it was within her, but watching her.  None of them could understand it, and it was causing them great anguish, to be so close to evil.

The other two nodded politely at her, and left.  They had quickly realized that they weren't going to survive, if they talked to her.  She was too beautiful, and was causing them to have to meditate more frequently, and take frequent cold washes in the lakes and rivers that they passed.  It was only nearing the end of the first week of the journey, but all of them and their creatures were heartily sick of her demands and unconscious flaunting of her body.

Her father was the sweetest old man and all of them agreed that they needed to keep on his good side.  The daughter was another matter.  She would never reign over the kingdom, her husband would, but what control would she have over him?

Oi! Harry snapped, exasperated that they had, once again, left him with her, We're here to keep her safe.  Get your minds out of your pants.  If you can't deal with being around her, I want you to chase the darkness that follows us.  I will guard her, but you need to get over it.

We'll meet you at the destination tonight. Garma responded.  They both mounted their respective horses, and disappeared into the shadows behind the trees.  Harry grinned as he watched them galloping away, silently, without leaving tracks or a scent behind.

"Your friends aren't all that nice," Fiaru pouted, "I was all set for a good time, when Papa said I was being escorted by the three new graduates, he said you were all my age.  It's been hopelessly boring."

Harry felt himself being sucked in by the endearing quality in her eyes, and frowned, closing his mind to her probe.  It was rude to break into another person's mind, and she knew it, but still she tried.  He grinned lopsidedly at her, "well then, we'll have to see what we can do to rectify the situation."

Help! he called to the other two, I think she's trying to… to…

Fuck you? Letharnet asked, shouldn't have taught me your vocabulary, Harry.

Maybe if you give her what she wants, she'd leave us all alone.

But what if she takes some revenge complex out on me?

Just see how it plays out.  The three of us can cause her to forget it if we have to.

But… Shit!

Come on, Har-i-rah-hishon, taunted Garma, how bad could it be?  Sleeping with the most beautiful Faery princess ever?  Hell, she might even be virginal.

"Ooh," Fiaru smiled, "so he wants to play!"

She leaned over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  Harry frowned and rolled over, so that he was on top, "I always wanted to play, Fiaru, but it's not right.  You are a Princess, you deserve better than this."

"Yeah, but I'll be married off, and probably my brother, or my husband will get the land.  It isn't fair," she pouted again, "Just because I was born with a different body to a man, I can't have what is owed to me."

"Relax, Fiaru," Harry said, "I think-"

Harry! We found something!

"Fiaru, You must come with me.  Our friends have found some clues.  They will bring them to our next destination.  We must go at once." Harry smiled calmly at her, but knew he had been firm enough to prevent a refusal.

She sighed, standing up, and retying her gown, "whatever," obviously she was going to sulk for a while.  Harry sighed and walked over to Odin, and Saraide.

"We are going, my friends.  It is almost over, I hope.  Where is Keoni?"

"Keoni is coming, master," Saraide responded quietly, and Harry glanced at her.  When he'd found the egg, he'd been surprised by the color, for it hadn't been the normal bespeckled red that was a normal Phoenix egg, but a blue with gold and silver dotting.  

Saraide was the most talkative of the three, but Prianz and Lilith were just as close to his heart.


	6. Chapter 06: A Return

**Chapter Six – A Return?**

**By Kateen**

Harry, his three Phoenix, a Midnight Unicorn, Odin and one hundred Tægern horses, all arrived in front of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, although they were invisible.  Harry gave instructions to Saraide, Lilith and Prianz to hide at the House of the Family, with Sabina and he would come for them later.

By his calculations, it was two days before school was to start and he could either go and speak to Dumbledore, or could go back to the Home of the Family.  He had returned in the same body as he had left the training, which was going to require some serious explanations, or he could just disguise himself.  He hadn't decided yet.

In the end, he decided to go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer, while he thought it over.  He wondered whether anyone knew that he hadn't been at his aunt or uncle's or if Ron was still angry at Hermione for going to Bulgaria with Krum, or if he had gotten over that.  A pang in his heart, however, reminded him of Garma and Letharnet.  

He wondered how they had fared in their tasks.  None knew, so well as him, how hard it was to be separated from your soul family.  Garma would have been so sad for weeks.  It had hurt them both when Letharnet left, and now Harry had gone too, leaving Garma with nobody.  It saddened him, yet he knew that the boy had survived.

Harry decided to change his appearance back to the Harry Potter that everyone knew, before he walked in to the bar, and so there was a universal gasp when people caught sight of the scar.  Madam Rosmerta hurried forwards, "Potter!  You're alright!"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he looked at her strangely, "can I have a butterbeer, thanks?"

She blinked, "of course, of course."

Shite, Harry thought to himself, obviously some pretty outrageous rumors have gone around about where he'd been.  Serious Damage control was going to be necessary.  He took the proffered mug, "Madam Rosmerta, what has the Daily Prophet been saying about my absence?" he asked in a highly controlled voice.

"Uhm, well, Rita Skeeter has been saying that you've been captured by Death Eaters but some people are saying you cut yourself off from the world because of guilt about Diggory…"

"Oh dear," Harry sighed, "this is going to be fun," he looked at her, "I was taken to Majorca with my aunt and uncle to visit family.  I was unable to do any magic for the entire holidays."

"Oh, and what are you doing away from them?"

"School starts soon.  I need to speak to Dumbledore,"

The door swung open and Harry turned to look, four people came in looking harassed and tired.

"Minerva dear, don't worry," a voice that Harry recognized after a moment as Professor Sinistra's said soothingly, "he'll turn up.  You know how he is: half the time he's just gone for a walk."

"But I'm just so-"

"I warned the boy," said a spooky voice that Harry recognized immediately as Trelawney, "he was fated to die this holiday."

Minerva slapped her angrily, "what the hell would you know, you fraud!"

Harry realized he was going to have a problem, so he waved his hand, causing Madam Rosmerta to forget that he had been in, and he changed his appearance back to what it had been when he'd arrived back.  The third person with McGonagall, Trelawney and Sinistra looked up when Harry did that, as though he detected the magic, but Harry dismissed it.  He was, after all, a Grand Master War Mage, the Phoenix Lord and the Midnight Unicorn.  He sighed, he didn't know for sure.

Reaching out, he tried to find out _who the fourth person was, but met with a block.  Some people naturally block others from their mind, while others acquire a block after a stressful experience, and others cultivate a stronger one through practice.  You couldn't tell, but Harry had no reason to suspect it was aught but a natural or stress block.  He stood, paid for his butterbeer and walked out, after bowing respectfully to Madam Rosmerta who waved back, rather dazed._

Harry quickly realized that he would have to go back to Hogwarts almost immediately, if he was to explain to Dumbledore without getting into too much trouble.  He wouldn't be surprised, however, if he _was in trouble because he hadn't warned the man._

He hurried up the path, giving up after a moment with human form, and transforming into a snow leopard, the most graceful of the cats.  His lithe white form covered the ground between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts in the quickest of time, as though it leapt from one to the other.  He transformed back, and pushed the door open.

Changing his appearance again, he walked in to the Entrance Hall and towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster.  Harry wasn't sure whether to use his powers to get in, or keep up appearances and guess.  In the end, he decided appearances were probably safest.

"Butterscotch?"

"Toffee?

"Chocolate Coated Manticore Teeth?"

"Fizzing Whizbee?"

"Skittles?"

"Mars Bar?"

"M&Ms?"

"Bounty?"

"Twix?"

"Popcorn?"  The stone gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, Harry shaking his head, "he gets stranger every year."

Unfortunately for Harry, a quick search revealed to him that Dumbledore was not in his office an unsurprising fact, considering it _was the holidays, but he was surprised to not have seen a sign up saying – "out for dinner" or some such thing.  Dumbledore was usually quite conscientious._

Fawkes, however, was sitting on her perch beside his desk, and chirped quite cheerfully at Harry, _Good Evening, Phoenix Lord!_

_Hello, Fawkes, Harry replied politely, __How are you?_

_Very good, thank you, and how is Saraide, Lilith and Prianz?_

Harry blinked, and then realized that Phoenixes could keep track of each of their number mentally, and the new connections would be hard for all of them to control, _They are good, thank you.  They are back at home._

_It is good to see one of your kind after so long.  White beard will be pleased, to meet another._

_Dumbledore has met one before? Harry asked surprised, __Yes, but a number of years ago, when he traveled back in time with the old one, to find something for the Philosophers stone._

Harry nodded slowly, thinking to himself.  Fawkes chirped and then flew over to Harry, landing on his lap and curling up on it.  Harry smiled and began to pat him, just like he knew that the three Ali Phoenixes liked it.  

She continued to chirp, and slowly Harry slipped into meditation, trying to organize his mind again.  For him, a mind was like an office.  You used it, and then you filed everything away – not leaving a mess, so that the next time you wanted to use something, it was where you expected it to be.

Twelve hours later, the door swung open and Professor Dumbledore looked in and was greeted by a fifteen year old boy, who's emerald green eyes were glazed and he was mumbling to himself softly.  His own Phoenix, Fawkes, was sitting on his lap, being petted, her red and gold head leaning into his stomach.

Dumbledore grabbed the door for support, "Ha, Harry?"

The boy's eyes opened, "Professor,"

"Where have you been?" Fawkes flew up and over to her master, leading him to his chair.  Dumbledore sat down, and raised an eyebrow at Harry, asking for a reply.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Lots of places, Professor."

"Give me some, as an example."

"I can't professor," Harry said quietly, "much of the story you may know, yourself, but not all of it.  Do you remember the House of the Family?" he asked.

Dumbledore gripped the handle on his seat tightly, "you were there?  How on earth did _you get there?  You aren't related –"_

"When was the last time you saw the tree?"

"When I was initiated,"

"My mother descended from a line of squibs, you wouldn't have paid them any heed, and my father wasn't born anyway.  It would have been hard to put two and two together, and get four."

"But, I was there only last week."

"And I wasn't.  As you know, depending on the person, training can take a long time – or a very short time.  It took me a month to complete the training I was allowed to do with Sabina."

"Where have you been since then?"

"Missions, gaining practical experience.  I don't know if you remember, but we were not able to contact people from outside the house and outside the training course."

Dumbledore nodded, "ah, yes, I do recall that.  My father was absolutely furious with me.  He was a muggle, you see," Dumbledore sighed, "my Mother knew all about it, however, and insisted that it was fine.  She was so brave, a descendant of Godric's you know.

Harry nodded, and waited for the inevitable question to come.  He didn't have to wait long.

"Harry, which of the five do you come from?"

Both Dumbledore and Harry had decided to go back to the house that night, partially to see Sabina who they had both been trained by, and partially so they could discuss ways to cover for Harry's absence.  In a strange way, it was good to be there.

Harry went into his bedroom as soon as they arrived, and Dumbledore went to his.  When he opened the door, there was a box in the middle of the floor.  Harry stared at it for a moment and then began to unpack it.

There were piles of paper, keys and at the very bottom, a case of some kind.  Harry opened the case, and was surprised to see hundreds of golden and silver ornaments, with Gems and Jewels that all sparkled in the sun.  One caught his eye, it was a charm of a phoenix _exactly like the three he looked after._

As he thought of them, Lilith flew through the open door, _Master!_

_Hello, Lilith!  He greeted her cheerfully, __Is everyone settled?_

_Yes, she responded, __The __Tægern horses are in the stables, Prianz and Saraide will be here momentarily.  Keonri and Odin are in the forest._

_Thanks._

He put the charm around his neck, smiling to himself as Lilith settled on his shoulder.  The other two flew in a moment later and landed on his other shoulder and head.  Harry smiled fondly when he saw them.

The keys, he quickly identified as Gringotts keys, obviously he had more vaults than he knew about.  He frowned – just what he needed, more money.  The paperwork was what was most interesting, however.  He held the deeds to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and almost fifteen other schools, not to mention four Universities, and hundreds of acres of land.  He shook his head in amazement.  How in heavens name was he meant to guard all of that? 

Replacing everything in the box, he walked back out to the living room, the three phoenixes still firmly attached to him.  Dumbledore was sitting there, setting up a chess game, with two mugs of coffee.  Harry sat down in the chair opposite the headmaster, "May I play?" he asked.

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore nodded.

The three Phoenixes, chirped, and the elderly man looked up suddenly and dropped his mug of coffee in surprise.  Before it hit the ground, Harry waved his hand and it returned to the Headmasters grasp.

"Harry!" The headmaster gasped, "you have three Phoenixes attached to you."

Harry nodded, "yes."

"Three _Ali Phoenixes!"_

"Yes," Harry nodded, again, as he moved the first piece on the chessboard.

Dumbledore shook his head in amazement, "each time you surprise me, Harry, and I think there is nothing that could shock me even more, and each time – I eat my words."

Harry shrugged, "there is a lot about me that you don't, and will never know, Professor.  My apologies for keeping secrets, but the less who know them, the safer the world is."

They played on in a tense silence for a few minutes, Harry sipping his coffee unconcernedly, Dumbledore watching every move Harry made with a distant air as though trying to discern something about him.

"The story about my absence, Professor," Harry said slowly, "is that I was taken by my relatives to Majorca, and wasn't allowed out of the hotel room.  I wasn't allowed to send owls, or receive them, and no magic.  I finally gave up, and left them three days ago."

"Uh, alright then, Harry."

There was a small explosion, and a shriek and Sabina came flying through the doorway, her hair – now a long, platinum blonde – in complete disarray, "I'll kill that bastard!" she said, with a distinctly Cockney accent.  She turned and saw Dumbledore and Harry, "oh, hello there Harry, Albus.  How lovely to see you again!"

"Who are you training this time?" Dumbledore asked with a faint smile.

"Nobody.  Just some traps that young Mr. Potter left for me," she eyeballed the youngster affectionately, "it wasn't nice, Harry, to wake up and find three snakes crawling all over my bed."

"And it was no better to be chased for four years by over enthusiastic instructors who just wanted us all dead!" Harry retorted, "it was nothing you didn't deserve."

She grimaced, "probably true, but anyway, how long have you been back?  What are you planning to do?"

"I've been back since yesterday, and I'm planning on returning to Hogwarts and pretending the whole thing never happened.  I want a holiday.  I don't want to know about Voldemort, or what he's doing and I sure as hell don't want to have to do any of that Diablo Eternal stuff.

"Diablo Eternal?" Dumbledore asked, mystified.

Harry waved a hand dismissively, "don't worry about it. That's one of the things you won't know or understand. Out of respect, I won't erase your mind, but-"

"Were you in the Three Broomsticks, last night?" Dumbledore interrupted, a thought having just crossed his mind.

Nodding Harry answered quietly, "I was, but I was not in my child form.  Some aspects of my training took several years but were completed in a different time.  I am no longer a child, but my physical form is that of a twenty-year old.  Nobody recognized me, but one of the four people detected me."

"Yes, Professor Snape came to me in my chambers and informed me that there was a very powerful wizard around.  I will assume that he is talking about you."

"So, the fourth was Professor Snape?" Harry nodded to himself, "Intriguing, to say the least," he blinked, "There are some things I need to discuss with you, Professor, about my schooling."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "You _are coming back to Hogwarts, aren't you?"_

Harry nodded, "Yes, but there will be times when I'm not there.  My many responsibilities will require me to do a lot of traveling.  Much of it I can organize to be done at night, but some, I will have to do during the day.  I want to know whether I will need to create an illusion, or if I can be honest with everyone?"

"Can we discuss that on a per-situation basis?" Dumbledore asked, after a moments thought, "and _what responsibilities are you talking about?"_

"As an heir of one of them, Anything they, or any descendants owned, I own.  I also have to look after.  For example, the Four may have founded Hogwarts, but Merlin owned it.  As a direct heir to Merlin, I own Hogwarts.  It is therefore my responsibility to ensure that it has all the necessary resources and nobody is harmed in an attack."

"So you will be back, but on a conditional basis, is that what you're saying?" Dumbledore asked, checking.

Harry nodded, "exactly."

_The air was murky, and someone was pacing backwards and forwards in frustration, another was on the ground, groaning._

_"Wormtail, you have failed me again!" said the high pitched voice of the man who was pacing, Harry immediately recognized it was Voldemort and shuddered.  His scar was throbbing, but he barely noticed, his training had allowed him to block pain – to a certain extent._

_"Master, I did-"_

_"Come here," Voldemort commanded, and Wormtail stood and limped across to his master, "Hold out your arm!"_

_The arm went out and Harry saw the Dark Mark, still etched onto Wormtails' arm,  Voldemort pressed it, Wormtail howled and Harry felt the pain in his scar, but said nothing.  Immediately, people began to apparate in around the Dark Lord, kissing his robes and moving back into a circle – like they had at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament._

_"Loyal Servants," said Voldemort, hissing out a breath, "and those who are not so loyal! We have important business to attend to tonight.  There is a traitor among you!"_

_There was a gasp, and an unmistakeable muttering.  Harry, of course, knew who the traitor was and he suspected – so did Voldemort, shit! He murmured to himself._

_"Wormtail, has discovered evidence of who the traitor was.  Luckily, he was an unimportant character, and I have no regret in killing him, but first – we will have some fun!"_

_Some of the Death Eaters shivered, but nobody moved outside of the circle.  Harry hoped that Snape wasn't in any danger.  He was, although an irritating git, a genuinely decent spy.  He sighed, and watched.  He knew that he could interact with the people in the dream, if he wanted, but he wasn't sure he wanted to blow his cover.  _

_"Master, we wish to know," Malfoy said softly, pleadingly, "who has betrayed you?  Who has tried to surrender the magical world to mugglehood?"_

_Voldemort sneered, "Funny you should ask, Lucius, but there isn't just one traitor, but two.  Severus, step forwards, if you please!"  he commanded._

_A robed, and masked, figure stepped forwards, "yes master?"_

_"William, stand beside him."_

_Another figure stepped forwards, and Harry began to scry into their minds.  Snape was almost relieved, believing himself to be at the end of the road.  Able to escape all that he had done.  The figure that Voldemort had named William was none other than Bill Weasley.  Harry frowned, and read further into his mind – he had joined only recently, and had been spying for Dumbledore ever since._

_With a pop, Harry appeared – dressed as a Grand Master War Mage, with the midnight blue robes and silver and gold embroidered runes, in front of all the Death Eaters.  There was a shuffle as they stepped aside to allow him to pass.  _

_"Thomas Marvolo Riddle!" he said, in a voice that brooked no refusal of answers, "what have you done?" he asked._

_"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded, "I'll have you know, you're trespassing."_

_"There is no place on this earth that I cannot go, Thomas, and be welcomed.  There are things about me that even you don't know.  I am a Grand Master War Mage, of the First Order.  I command you to release these two men and end this foolishness."_

_"I challenge you, to a duel." Voldemort said softly, anger seeping through his words.  The anger was from a combination of hate and frustration and fear.  A dark lord doesn't appreciate being afraid, Harry thought with a smirk._

_"I refuse.  Now is not the time or the place, and I am busy.  You are merely seeing an illusion of myself.  I will take these two men, they will not return to you."_

_"You cannot do that!  They are my servants."_

_"Did you not say that you would kill them anyway?  What difference does it make if they are with me, or you, when they die?"_

_Harry did not wait for an answer, however, but flicked his wrist and the two men disappeared – reappearing in the Hogwarts Entrance hall, with a note telling them to remain at Hogwarts for a few days, until notified of a safe house or location that they could reappear from._


	7. Chapter 07: Magical Detention

**Chapter Seven – Magical Detection**

**By Kateen**

****

Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, followed closely by Dumbledore.  He nodded to the bartender, Tom, who blinked, "Morning, Mr. Potter.  Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks, Tom," Harry said quietly, "Maybe after my shopping."

He stepped out the back, nodding to Dumbledore.  The two had agreed to meet back at Hogwarts that evening, Dumbledore assuming that Harry would be capable of transporting himself there.  Harry planned on staying at Hogwarts for that night, before his friends all returned.  He had lots of work to do, if he was to successfully fill his responsibilities as heir to the Original Five.

The box that contained details of his inheritance was shrunk to pocket size, and he was going to Gringotts to have a financial advisor explain exactly what he had, and what he needed to do.  He wasn't too keen on being even more wealthy, but somehow felt that none of this money would be completely free from responsibilities.

"How can I help you, sir?" one of the goblins asked.

Harry was about to answer when there was a gasp, and he was tackled from behind.  He whirled around, and jumped out of the way without being touched.  Everything fell silent in the room as he regarded the woman in front of him, "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Harry!" she smiled, "You're alright!  We were so worried!  Why didn't you tell us you were back?!"

"I only got back last night.  I was with Dumbledore.  I meant to, but I had to get school supplies. Now if you'll –"

She pulled him into a hug, kissed him on the cheek, "Well, I'll be sure to tell everyone for you, and don't go doing anything like that again.  I want to know exactly what happened," she said, "because if it was You-Know-Who then maybe Arthur can persuade the Minister."

"It wasn't Voldemort," he said, as everyone flinched.

He turned to the goblin, "I need to speak to a financial advisor, please.  There are some things I've recently become aware of, that I'd like dealt with."  He turned back to Mrs. Weasley, "thank you for your concerns, but I must go.  Give my love to everyone, please."

The goblin nodded to him, "this way, Mr. Potter."

He waved to Mrs. Weasley and followed the goblin through a gateway and into what looked like a vault, but was actually an office.  It even had an airy appearance, with huge windows, pale colors and not much furniture.

"Mr. Potter," the goblin said after a few moments of searching through the box, "I have been waiting for you to come and ask about this.  I will explain to you what each of these mean, and what your responsibilities are, and give you my advice.  Is that alright?"

Harry nodded, "thank you."

The goblin nodded, "You have over twenty vaults.  Five of them are from the Original Five, and are yours to do what you like with.  There are also estates that have been passed down from them, which you must maintain and prepare for the next generation.  There is your vault, from your parents.  That is yours to spend as you'd like.  

"There are vaults from each of the numerous schools that were founded by the Original Five, and their descendants – all of which have been passed to you.  You must ensure that these schools are not taken over by Voldemort, or cease to run smoothly."

Slowly, Harry nodded, "can I control the curriculum, to any extent?"

"Ministry of Magic laws say no, but these schools were all founded before the law came into place and have little effect on it.  You will find there is a loophole in the law allowing you to override the Ministry.

"There are hundreds of estates that have been purchased by your ancestors over the years, which are yours now.  You will need to keep them in good condition, but you are free to sell or renovate as you wish.  You are also allowed to make changes to the schools, buildings and anything else you like – just through magic – within reason.

"There are several books in one of the vaults, for the heirs to read.  They document the powers you will have inherited, as well as what _exactly you are meant to do.  There are rumors of a Room of Heirs in Hogwarts, which has never been proven, where reps from each of the properties and schools are expected to meet to discuss critical issues."_

Sighing, Harry shook his head slowly, running his hands through his hair, "you mean I'm going to have _more work?"_

The Goblin nodded, "unfortunately, Mr. Potter.  As you already know, you have a whole string of titles attached to your name, and as time goes by, you will only get more.  You will have more responsibilities each day, and must do your best to meet them.  Many will help you, some will hinder you.

"I'm telling you all this because you obviously have very little idea, which isn't your fault, and you need to know.  No witch or wizard could tell you any of this, because they don't know themselves.  You will be forced to take on much more than a normal wizard could, this year, but you are intelligent and will handle it all well, I know.  Remember, A problem shared, is a problem halved.  If you delegate some of the work, you will make much more progress.

"In a financial sense, is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "I want you to deposit one thousand galleons, from my first account, in the Weasley family account, and invest two hundred galleons into Weasley Wizard Wheezes each year.  I assume that that is possible by just using the interest accrued, is that right?"

The goblin nodded, "anonymous transfers?"

"Absolutely," Harry nodded decisively, "and I want you to ensure that I get a detailed account of who takes what from each of the vaults over the next six months."

An hour later, Harry left the musty interior of the bank, with twenty books in his pocket – shrunken down, of course – he would read them during the next few weeks, when classes were boring.  It didn't take him long to pick up all his supplies, and then he went back into the Leaky Cauldron to by a butterbeer.

Sitting at the bar, he started to sip on it when Tom came back, "so, Harry," he said, "where have you been?  Lots 'a people have been really worried about ya."

Harry sighed, "I know.  Suffice it to say, I wasn't able to contact anyone.  Dumbledore knows and understands.  I can't tell the rest of you, yet."

"One day?" the bartender asked, his curiousity obviously peaked.

"Probably.  If I die, then Dumbledore will explain for me, unless I have a child first."

Harry appeared, with a pop, in the main street of Hogsmeade, but nobody noticed him.  He smiled, there were advantages to being a mage.  He could shroud himself invisibly and walk through a street without being seen, even if they bumped into him.  He could have broken the anti-apparition barriers, but didn't feel like shocking everyone out of their wits.  Instead, he transformed into a Midnight Unicorn, like Keonri, and pounded over the hill – still shrouded in invisibility.

When he arrived, he transformed back just inside the Forbidden Forest, and walked up the path to the gates.  McGonagall came hurrying out, followed closely by Snape, Dumbledore, Bill Weasley, Lupin and Sirius.  Harry blinked and nodded respectfully to them all as he continued towards them.  

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," he said to Dumbledore, "did you complete all your business?"

"Yes, thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "and yourself?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively, "most of it.  Nothing major left to do.  I had an educational discussion with a Goblin.  You'd be surprised how talkative they can be."  He turned to Professor McGonagall, "Professor," he said kindly, "I trust you have enjoyed your holiday?"

She nodded, flustered, "yes, of course, thank you Potter.  Come to me after dinner and I will set you up in the Common room."

He nodded and turned to Lupin, "you are teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again?" he asked, "Congratulations.  You will do well."

"Thank you, Harry, but where have you been?"

"Sirius," Harry said, ignoring the question, "What are you doing here?  Why are you untransformed and won't you be caught?  Don't make me turn into a parental figure here, although Merlin knows you need it!"

"I'm here because nobody knew where you are.  I'm untransformed because I got a strange letter from the Minister of Magic, saying that I was unconditionally pardoned:  Pay retroactive, and I'm a free man.  Much to a certain slimy git's dismay"

"Congratulations," Harry said calmly.  No emotion having penetrated his side of the conversation yet, except when he was talking to Dumbledore.  Finally he turned to Bill Weasley, "Are you alright, Bill?  He didn't get to you before you got here, did he?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Bill blanched, "how do you know? You aren't one of them, are you?"

"Good Merlin, no!  I saw the whole thing though."

"I'm fine, thank you," he said stiffly, "it's a pity that it all fell through, but it was certainly worth a try."

Harry nodded and moved onto Snape, "Professor, I assumed you were okay, but you were limping before, and you are holding your arm in a funny way.  I gather you were injured in the tussle last night?"

Snape nodded stiffly, "unfortunately so."

"My apologies," Harry said quietly, without emotion, "allow me to correct it for you."

He ran a hand up and down Snape's body, then began to pull the energy lines from around Snape's body, and realigning them into the stripes that they were meant to be.  After a moment, he released it and Snape gasped.  His arms and legs were all working again.

"Thank you, Potter," he said harshly, "but why were you apologizing?  It certainly wasn't your fault."

Harry shrugged, "Think carefully about what happened, Professor.  The answer lies in your own mind, not mine."

There were several infuriated glances but Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "shall we go inside?  I do believe that myself and Mr. Potter are hungry, and very keen to have something for Dinner."

"So, Potter, Where on _earth have you been?" McGonagall demanded, "Several people were __very upset when you disappeared.  Why didn't you contact anyone?"_

"I couldn't," he said simply, and took a mouthful of the mashed potato, "have the House elves added spices to this?" he asked, "because it tastes wonderful."

"It could be that it's just because you're not cooking it yourself," Dumbledore suggested with a wicked glint in his eyes, "After all, I stand as proof that your cooking is not that good."

"Excuse me?" Harry demanded, having dropped his spoon in horror, "Are you insulting my cooking?  I'll have you know I've been cooking since I was four.  I am a gourmet chef!  If you don't like my cooking then, well, you have no taste."

Snape smirked, "insulting the Headmaster, Potter?  That will do wonders towards the quality of your year!"

Harry turned a single eye on the Potions Professor, "Who said I was insulting him? I was merely stating a fact, and Dumbledore doesn't hold grudges," he said, and then added an afterthought, "except against the Minister for Magic."

This earnt him a laugh from all the teachers, and a grunt from Snape, who was looking murderous.  Harry rolled his eyes and, with a wave of his hand, dressed himself in a hot pink clown suit, "does this make you feel better, professor?" he asked cheerily, "because I could wear this to Potions everyday, if you like?"

"It's alright, Potter," Snape said, sounding strangled, "It's not regulation uniform, after all."

"I could make it so, if you'd like," Harry said cheerfully, enjoying teasing the normally formidable Potions Master, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind, would you, Professor?"

"Of course not, Harry," the Headmaster inputted, "but what of the Ministry?"

"Pah!" Harry waved his hand, "who cares?"

There was a raised eyebrow but general smiles all around as the teachers listened to this young person dismiss, practically, the governmental structures of the country, with a mere wave of his hand.  

"So, Harry," Flitwick said from his seat further down the table, "are you ready to work hard this year?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Of course, Professor.  It's what is expected, isn't it?"

"Potter, I have never known you, or any relation of yours to work hard," said Snape, before adding an afterthought, "except perhaps your mother,"

"I suppose it's a good thing that more than my eyes came from my mother, then," Harry commented dryly, earning laughs and smirks from the other teachers in the room.

Snape was dumbfounded and it was with an obvious effort that his jaw remained attached to his face.  Harry grinned and nodded respectfully to Snape, "I think it's time I went upstairs," he said, "but may I borrow Professors Lupin and Black for a few moments?"

The two of them stood faster than most could shoot an arrow, and Dumbledore nodded, a laugh in his eye, "There is a staff meeting tonight.  Make sure they are on time for that."

Harry blinked, nodded and left, followed closely by Lupin and Black.

"Where the _hell has he been?" Snape demanded, turning to Dumbledore, as soon as the door swung shut, "why doesn't he act like a normal fifteen year old?"_

"Has Harry ever been a normal fifteen year old?" Dumbledore asked demurely.

"Well-"

"Harry has not had an easy two months.  He now has to maintain an illusion of himself as he was before, to prevent suspicion, and has suddenly discovered countless new responsibilities that he doesn't know how to deal with.  Let him be, Severus."

Severus gagged slightly, "What has changed, Dumbledore?"

"There is much that you can't and won't know, ever, but when you teach him, or talk to him, try to remember that he has more responsibilities than you could even dream of.  Not the least, he is a fully trained Mage."

There was a blink and then McGonagall took a deep breath, "a fully trained _Mage? Albus, They died out years –"_

"Actually, they didn't.  Those that existed either died from their powers because there was no suitable training program, or they died on a mission.  Or Voldemort killed them," he said sadly, "Lily and James both fell into the third category.

"So, will you help me?" Harry asked, a smirk clear on his face.

Sirius had brightened considerably, after Harry had filled him in on his plans for a prank, he had been upset that Harry wasn't giving away any information about where he'd been.  Lupin shook his head, "Harry, we're teachers-"

"exactly.  You know I'm going to do it anyway, so what if I give you immunity for, let's say, a month if you help me."

"A month!" Sirius gagged, "A year!"

"A month!" Harry responded calmly, "You're only opening a door, anyway."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "So, you want us to open a door so that you can get into the staff meeting?"

"Yep, basically."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because," Harry said, his eyes glittering, "if you don't, I'll hex you into the next millennium, and I'll still get into the staff room.  I'll have to get you this time, because it would look suss if you were still alright, but my main target is Snape today."

There was a pause and then Sirius responded hurriedly, "when do you want the door open?"

"Ten minutes into the meeting."

There was a pause and Sirius nodded to Remus, "I do believe, my dear friend Moony, that Harry is ready, and I do believe Prongs would agree with us."

"Indeed, Padfoot, Indeed." Lupin nodded and waved his hand, "we have only ten minutes, Harry.  There is something behind your bed head to help you in your task, but we have to go.  I'll make sure the door opens after ten minutes."

"Thanks, Harry said as they hurried off, disappearing out of the dormitory.  He began to search behind the bed, against the wall.  Finally his hand found a brick that protruded slightly, and didn't feel completely _right in that spot.  Without his conscious instruction, his mind pushed past the wall and he discovered that he could see straight into a chamber of some sort, even though he couldn't get inside.  Consciously, he pushed his mind further and further until he found a door.  A door that connected to the transfigurations room.  He grimaced, later tonight he'd explore it, but first he had a staff room to disturb._

He was only waiting for a moment before the door swung open, seemingly like a gust of wind had opened it.  He could have done it himself, but really wasn't in the mood to bother, so he stepped inside quickly, shrouded in an invisibility charm that he knew even Dumbledore couldn't see through.

He stood to the back, in the shadows even though he was sure he wouldn't cast one.  He quickly cast a small charm on the sofas in the room with a time delay so that they would start tap dancing about ten minutes later, holding the teachers firmly in place.  He didn't bother listening to the conversation as he knew that it would largely be something boring.

The roof was then hexed to drop glitter a few minutes later, and each of the teachers – except Dumbledore – was charmed to transfigure into some kind of animal as soon as it all started.

Harry apparated out with a 'pop' and appeared in his dormitory tired, but excited.  He lay down and began to read one of the books he had picked up from the Vault (he already knew everything in his text books).  

_The Founding Five_

_The Original Five witches and wizards of any great note are the only ones to have passed on their specialties to their future generations.  Any descendant of the Original Five receives the same gifts that each of the Five was famed for (Parseltongue, Wandless Magic etc.) They are also given the same responsibilities as their Original, as something like an evening out of the power, for Although they are the most dangerous of all witches and wizards, the heirs are too busy to turn to the dark._

_The heirs are educated in a house known as "The House of the Family" and are trained by the tutor (currently Sabina) who will teach them everything about their abilities.  It is up to them to find out their responsibilities.  Each of them must take care of anything their ancestors created, ensuring the smooth operating of almost everything in the magical community._

He frowned as he heard a shout of anger and then realized that his prank had been called into play.  He smirked slightly and waited.  Sure enough, a few minutes later, several _very angry teachers came hurrying up, "Potter!" Snape shouted angrily as the door swung open._

Harry looked up demurely, "Yes, Professor Snape?" he asked.

Sirius glared at him from behind the angry Potions Master, having turned into padfoot for a few moments and causing Trelawney to mutter about the Grim and how they were all going to die.

"How did you do it?" the angry man demanded angrily.

"Do what, Professor?" Harry asked carefully.

"Cast magic in the staff room, transfigure all of us, and get the furniture to dance?" Snape shouted.

Harry laughed, "Oh Merlin!" he gasped, "Someone did that? That would have been a sight!  How I wish I could have seen it!"

"What are you on about, boy?  _You did it!"_

"I didn't professor, please.  I've been up here since Sirius and Professor Lupin left."

"Severus!" Dumbledore called as he too entered the dormitory, "it wasn't young Harry.  It was someone else, Har-i-rah-hishon, I believe," he said, perplexed, "I just found this letter:"

_Dear Professors,_

_Just to keep you on your toes,_

_Har-i-rah-hishon – Grand Master (War) Mage of the 1st Order_

Harry smirked, "I told you, Professor."

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Term hasn't started," Harry protested, "and I didn't do anything wrong.  I think it should be ten points from Slytherin for being rude."

There was a general laugh, and slowly the teachers left the Dorm, until only Sirius and Lupin were left.  Lupin was smiling calmly, and Sirius was angrily pacing backwards and forwards, "HOW COULD YOU?" he demanded as soon as everyone had gone.

It was a good thing that Harry had had the sense to cast a silencing charm around the dorm, because otherwise the shout could have been heard throughout the castle.

"Sirius, my dear godfather-"

"Don't you '_Sirius' me!  I had to listen to Trelawney babble on about Grims and how we were all going to die for an entire ten minutes!"_

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sirius, I've been listening to that for at least three hours a week ever since Second Year.  Do you know what I get told?  I'm going to die a painful death, far away from any of my friends and completely humiliated.  Do you know how much I believe her?  Completely.  If Voldemort doesn't get me, then something else will."

Lupin calmed Sirius down by just placing a hand on his shoulder, "Harry," Sirius said softly, "I hope you know; this means war!"

"War means that your one month immunity is forgotten," Harry said calmly.

Lupin shook his head in horror, "don't drag me into this, please!"

Sirius turned his eyes on his friend, "excuse me?  You are in this until the end."


	8. Chapter 08: A Prank War

**Chapter Eight – A Prank War**

**By Kateen**

Harry was woken up rudely that morning, by sixteen owls hooting at him.  He grunted, told them to wait until the mail was due, and with a wave of his hand, dismissed them.  They shut up but, instead, perched themselves on him, digging their talons into his legs.  He ignored them and went to sleep.  

Not a few minutes later, one thousand bells began to ring around his bed.  Harry grunted, rolled over and shot a major stunning spell out of his eyes, causing everything to freeze and fall silent.  

"Sirius, I'm going to _kill you!" he hissed to himself, as he fell asleep again._

_"Kill them, Wormtail." Voldemort demanded.  Harry watched from his hiding place, as Peter Pettigrew lifted his silver arm and, with a spark of green light, sentenced four adult and three children to death._

_There was an evil smirk from Voldemort, "I wonder why," he said, "that interfering fool has not returned to save these people?"_

_Harry laughed to himself, Because he wasn't going to risk his life just yet.  He would lose if he fought Voldemort at that point, but in time he would be strong enough to defeat him, strong enough to make sure he could never return from the dead._

_"Perhaps he is bu, busy," Wormtail said quietly._

_"Foolish man," Voldemort sneered, "Crucio!"_

_Harry's scar exploded in pain, and he began to black out.  Consciously, he began to force his mind and body to ignore the pain, as he began to push himself to wake up._

Standing, he dressed himself with a wave of his hand and, unconsciously rubbing his forehead, he walked downstairs towards the great hall, hoping that there would be some breakfast waiting for him.

He slipped through the door and realized that only Snape was already there.  His hand stilled and fell to his side as he walked up to the high table and served himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of Pumpkin juice.  He sat down in his traditional seat at the table and began to push the food around on his plate, lost in thought.

As he was thinking, his hand strayed back to his scar and he began to rub it, trying to get rid of the throb that just wouldn't stop.  He wondered if it was because Voldemort was still using the Cruciatus, or if it was just that Voldemort was alive and had his body back.  His time in the past had given him a break from the pains in his scar, and he had enjoyed it, but now he was back he had to deal with it again.

"Not hungry, Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "not really, no," he said calmly, as he continued to push the food around.

"Something bothering you?" the Potions Professor asked, with a strange emotion in his voice.  He looked surprised that he had said that himself.

"Not really.  I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all," Harry smiled, "but thank you for asking.

Slowly the other teachers drifted in, casting strange glances at Harry and Snape who hadn't gone at each others' throats and were being almost civil to each other.  Sirius and Lupin came in last and Harry smiled companionably at them, "Morning, Sirius, Professor Lupin," he said cheerily, "did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, thank you, Harry," Sirius said with fake innocence, "and yourself?"

"The usual," he shrugged, "I am expecting numerous owls this morning, so please get out of the doorway."

"Oh, sorry," Lupin moved, dragging Sirius with him.  They began to talk in hurried whispers, while Harry smirked.  It was plainly apparent that they were behind the disturbance in his sleep earlier.  They didn't know what they were in for, that much was obvious.  Nobody messed with a Grand Master Mage, and got away with it.

Numerous owls flew in and eighteen of them flew to Harry.  He nodded to them and untied all the letters (ten of which were howlers), and let them fly away again.  He opened the Howler, and a particularly loud, unidentifiable voice berated Harry for pranking them.  Harry smirked at that, even though certain teachers were looking at him murderously.

He raised a single eyebrow at Sirius and Lupin.  Remus remained outwardly impassive to the searching glance, although he did shift slightly.  Sirius, on the other hand, flushed bright red and refused to look Harry in the eye.

"I don't believe I warned you, did I?" Harry asked quietly, "that not only am I the son of a Marauder, but quite a powerful wizard!"

With a grin, he waved his hand and the two of them were decked out in hot pink robes, with bright green splodges.  Lupin's hair had been decked out in purple and yellow stripes, while Sirius wore blue and maroon checks.  There were two howls of outrage and then Harry was being pelted with hexes from the two of them. 

He ducked with a surprising agility and, before anybody, except perhaps Dumbledore, realized he had gone, was behind them and out the door running and ducking spells.

"Well, we all know that a Potter is only good at running!" Snape sneered.

"Not true!" said Harry's voice from all around the entrance hall.

Minerva looked at Dumbledore, "what _is going on, Albus?" she demanded._

"I'm not quite sure, Minerva, but I do believe that Mr. Potter has just made a big tactical error and divulged knowledge of some of his powers, quite unnecessarily."

"I don't do anything unnecessarily, Professor!" Harry's voice came again, "but you might want to remove these two scourges from my trail before I'm forced to leave them with some permanent damage!"

Dumbledore blinked, "oh, dear," he said sadly, "I do believe Mr.'s Lupin and Black are in for a beating at the hands of their adopted nephew."

"Interesting development," Snape commented, "two teachers at the mercy of a student, in a Prank war…"

"Prank War?  Where did you get that idea?" Minerva spluttered.

"Two marauder's, the son of the best – and a powerful wizard, at that… What did you expect?"

She sighed, "Hogwarts just got a hundred times more dangerous."

Harry managed to evade Lupin and Sirius with relative ease, and slipped into the library after making sure they were gone.  He then began to research some harmless control curses, which would allow him to get them to tap dance in the Sorting Ceremony, without being traced.

True, he already knew the spells required, and how to hide his magical signature from being traced, but he really just wanted to brush up on it.

A lot had changed about Harry since he had returned to Hogwarts.  For one, his dangerous Mage personality had been hidden, submerged behind the Harry that everyone knew.  He wasn't sure why he was hiding his identity, but merely that he was doing it and he didn't really want to stop it yet.

There is a big advantage in the element of surprise, and if he could surprise Voldemort the next time he was captured, then he would have a major tactical advantage.  As he was about to go and change into his robes, for the feast, he felt an amazingly powerful twinge in his scar.  Although it was only momentary, he knew exactly what it was – The Death Eaters were being summoned.

He hurried down the corridor directly towards Dumbledore's offices, and ran into Snape.  He sighed, "I forgot you would have felt it too.  You can tell him then,"

Snape nodded briefly and continued on his way.  Harry hurried upstairs to his dorm, and threw on his Grand Master War Mage robes, summoning Lilith, Prianz and Saraide to his side, his appearance changed back to that of the 20 year old that he was.  He strode down the stairs, unrecognizable as anything other than a Mage of some description, his robes billowing behind him in a manner similar to that of Snape.

He ran into McGonagall who stared after him, startled, and let him past without doing anything.  Harry looked like he meant business and, even though she didn't recognize him, she wasn't going to mess with him if she could help it.  It was like she was getting mental instructions to let him pass.

Odin came snorting up to the gates, followed closely by Keonri who knelt his head for the three Phoenixes to perch on his back.  Harry vaulted onto Odin, and the small team rode off to do battle.  

He knew that Voldemort wasn't far from them, he had sensed him moving into the forbidden forest not long after he had summoned all the death eaters, so he knew where he was going.  He instructed the three phoenixes to go back to the house of the Family, suddenly realizing how impractical it was for them to be with him at school.  Keonri snorted her head when he suggested that she go with them, and he knew it would be pointless to argue.

Sounds of a chant were beginning to grow, and become louder until Harry began to recognize them for what they were: Ancient Magic.

Technically, he supposed it was Ancient Dark Magic, but Magic itself is not light or dark.  The Light or Darkness comes from what it is used for.  If it is used for good things, then it is Light Magic, and if it is used for bad outcomes, then it is Dark.  Magic _can be neutral, and often is, but it all depends on what it is used for._

He swore silently, Ancient Magic was dangerous business and he had little faith in the idea that Voldemort could actually control it properly.  Harry could, he knew, but Voldemort was not a trained mage, and Sabina had sworn black and blue that she didn't teach Ancient Magic to _anybody!_

Harry hurried to the edge of the clearing that was being used, and watched as person after person apparated in, hidden under black cloaks and masks.  There was no way that Harry could allow Ancient Magic to be used, he would have to act.

As each man appeared, they joined into the chant, until someone rose out of the chair opposite Harry, and began to cast the spell.  His wand went around and around, in the shape of the pentacle, as he began to summon the spell.

With a sharp kick, Harry spurred Odin on and they leapt into the clearing, "Voldemort," he said, his harsh, deep voice crystal clear, "Cease with this nonsense, or face the consequences!"

There was a sickly laugh, "Who _are you?" Voldemort asked with a sneer, "to interrupt ancient magic?"_

"A Grand Master War Mage, of the First Order," Harry, as Har-i-rah-hishon, smirked, "and my name is none of your concern."

"Oh, really?" Voldemort sneered, "and just why would that be?  For I will tell you, I am the Dark Lord, and your kind have traditionally allied themselves with me, do you not wish to follow in their footsteps?"

"I wrote their footsteps, I took their footsteps and I alone can continue their path.  We did not ally with any one faction, but worked with those who suited our cause,"

"And does it suit your cause to join with us this time?" Voldemort asked silkily.

Har-i-rah-hishon appeared to consider it but then laughed, "Common Sense, my dear Voldemort."

All the Death Eaters had stopped chanting and were watching this brazen man as he battled verbally with the Dark Lord, renowned for being able to persuade someone to kill themselves through a few well chosen words.  Harry immediately detected the curiousity levels rise as he nodded to the Dark Lord, "I'd challenge you to a duel, but it would be an unfair battle, I therefore propose that you cease this nonsense and we can all go home to our nice warm beds and pretend this never happened."

There was a sharp, hissing laugh and Harry raised an eyebrow at Voldemort as he smirked at Harry, "You think, Mage, that I will stop because you ask me to?"

"No," Harry said firmly, "you will stop, because I'm telling you to," and, raising his hand, green light shot out in all directions, swallowing the death eaters and Voldemort until they were all dizzy.  He turned and threw hex and curse at every death eater, each of whom was firing curses at him in a rapid succession.

"I don't have time for this," Voldemort snarled after a moment, "_crucio__!"_

The curse hit Harry full in the back, and he fell of Odin, who stood guard over him.  Not a sound left Harry's body as the curse shook through him.  When Voldemort lifted it, Harry stood and stalked over to Voldemort.

"That was foolish, Tom," he said quietly, "_Very foolish."_

With a snarl, he slapped the Dark Lord and climbed back onto Odin, raising his hand again, until the green light expanded and exploded with a bang, expanding to cover the entire forest, knocking everyone touched by it unconscious.

Harry whirled around on Odin and pounded back to Hogwarts, not stopping until he reached the gates, where he swung off and sent the Horse back to the Forest, with instructions to keep an eye out for strangers and alert him immediately.

Pushing the door open, Harry waited for the inevitable questions from Dumbledore.  Almost as soon as the door was open, Filch came hurrying down, "You are here to see the Headmaster?" he sneered.

"Yes, Argus, if you would escort me, please?" Harry said wearily, "it is in relation to recent Death Eater activities which must concern yourself?"

"Yes, yes of course," Filch nodded sleazily and hurried off through a secret passageway that Harry hadn't even known about, "right this way, sir."

Harry was sent past the gargoyle, and into the office where Snape was still sitting, talking to Dumbledore.  Bill Weasley was there too.  Harry pushed the door open and ignored the three wands that were pointing at his forehead, he sat down in a nearby chair and magically poured himself a cup of tea.  He added two cubes of sugar and took a few sips before turning to Dumbledore, "I am a War Mage," he said, without preamble, "I am a Grand Master, actually.  I enjoy battle, and risk taking.  It is my life.  Voldemort is, in a sense, somewhat like me.  He enjoys bloodshed, however, and I do not."

"Who are you?"

"We do not give our names freely," Harry said quietly, "it is a sign of great respect that mortals like yourselves would hear the name of a Grand Master like myself.  Not many know my name, but instead know me by an alias, but that is not what I come about."

"What are you here for, then?"

"The same reason as Mr.'s Snape and Weasley," Harry said calmly, still in what was his normal body, that of Har-i-rah-hishon.  His body as the Harry Potter that everyone knew was an illusion he kept up to maintain appearances. His mouth curled into a faint smile, "the summons from Voldemort this evening."

"What importance is that to you?" Snape hissed, "you could not have been there."

"I received a message from a mutual friend, today," Har-i-rah said softly, "informing me of the summons but stating that he would be unable to attend.  He asked me to go in his place.  Mr. Riddle is attempting to cast some ancient magic, a strong spell that he cannot hope to control.  It is of major importance that he is stopped, yet I cannot stop him at this time.

"Had I the means to do so, I would have killed him today, but there are issues that I must deal with before I can do so.  Issues that will prevent me, including my having to keep up the appearances as a student here, at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore began to interrupt and but was ignored as Har-i-rah continued, "You didn't notice?" He said softly, "a Grand Master War Mage in your midst?  I was well disguised, by one you would expect it from, and there is no blame to be had."

"How could we not notice?" Snape demanded, "powers like those you are suggesting are _always traceable."_

"Not always," Har-i-rah corrected him, "You are mere wizards, all of you.  You do not shape spells, as you desire them, from raw magic.  I do not use magic the same way as you do.  I delve deeper into it's source, in a desperate attempt to understand it.  My use of magic is by a strict code of ethics, and it is without doubt that you would struggle to understand it.

"Perhaps the one who comes closest, is Mr. Snape, who understands the intricacies of many of the most complicated Potions known to Wizarding-kind.  My magic is identical to yours, but I access it in a different way."

Dumbledore shifted, obviously immersed in the description of another type of magic, "But," he said, unwillingly having to shift the conversation along, "what are you here for, and what does it have to do with Voldemort?"

"Tom Riddle is using Ancient Dark Magic that will seek out people who are not purebloods, and kill them.  The problem, that he has forgotten, is that _no witch or wizard is pureblood.  Not even myself, and I descend from the purest of the pure."_

"So he will wipe out all the magical folk in the world?"

"Except those who, like myself and yourself, can shield against the ancient magic," Harry nodded.

"And what can we do?"

"There is very little that you can do," Harry said sadly, "but I think you should start explaining ancient magic to all students, and explaining simple methods of blocking it.  Students who show promise, should be taught more advanced methods.  Although I hate to say it, you must be selective and choose only those who are capable."

"What good will that do if we have no warning of when it will happen?"

"Voldemort is currently unconscious.  He will remain so for a week, I make no promises for after that."

"So we have a week to teach everyone basic shields, and how to maintain them for extensive periods of time?"

"One day to single out the best students, six to teach everyone.  I recommend you alert the magical community as to the necessity of learning shields, but I doubt you will be able to accomplish much in a week, with the magical community the way it is now.  I wish you the best of luck," He nodded respectfully to Dumbledore, Snape and Bill.

Bill had been staring at him, confused recognition present as he tried to place both the face and style of the man in front of him.  With a faint smile, Harry nodded, "Yes, Mr. Weasley, you do know me, but as someone else."

The three of them blinked and, in that split second, Har-i-rah-hishon disappeared.

"You can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds," Snape said faintly.

"Apparently, _he can," Dumbledore said amusedly._

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Harry transformed back into the illusory body of himself as a fifteen year old, and lay down as his scar began to ache again.  One of the things he liked about his adult body was that they link between himself and Voldemort was less powerful and he could deal with it better.

Already exhausted from apparating through wards, verbally sparring with Voldemort and then dealing with Dumbledore, he lay down to sleep.  He cast a silencing charm around his bed in case he was visited by visions of Voldemort's actions, and drifted off into a light doze.


	9. Chapter 09: Scar Pains

**Chapter Nine – Scar Pains**

**By Kateen**

Although Harry didn't miss a class over the next three days, he could rarely be seen with his hand far from his scar, and several of the teachers commented that he had a constantly perplexed look on his face.  Hermione and Ron had stopped asking him what was wrong, when it became painfully apparent that Voldemort was doing something to him, somehow.

He didn't worry, however, until day three when nobody had been taught even the most basic shield.  Did Dumbledore really know what he was risking?  Something was causing Harry to doubt it.

Harry had begun to sense that Voldemort was regaining strength and slowly reaching consciousness again, and was about to go and speak with Dumbledore again, when he received a very confusing letter from Sirius,

_Dear Harry,_

_            Don't trust anyone__!  Not even teachers.  Keep your problems to yourself and they won't be compounded. _

_Sirius.___

Harry had frowned, he didn't trust anyone, but he couldn't save the world himself.  He needed Dumbledore to begin to teach everyone how to look after themselves, or he would be more worried about looking after them than defeating Voldemort, which was going to take all his concentration and powers, anyway.

Ever since he'd come back, Harry had kept up the pretense of being good friends with Ron and Hermione because he didn't want anyone to get suspicious, and even Dumbledore had his uses when Harry kept up the appearance of being in his pocket.

As a War Mage, Harry didn't actually have friends – unless they were War Mage's themselves, and then they were more partners in crime (or otherwise).  He didn't have relationships as such, but he sure as hell had women.  His tastes in bedmates extended to those who gave and received equally, he wasn't after beauty (although it always helped) and he wasn't after sluts.

He hurried down, on day four of Voldemort's time unconscious, to breakfast, having decided that if nothing else, he would have to reveal himself to Dumbledore and convince him of the severity of the situation, but it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Harry!" Ron howled, having been looking at his class schedule, "we have _POTIONS first!"_

Harry raised an eyebrow, "is it really so bad?" he said coolly, "We have to do it, but we don't have to complain all the time.  It's not worth the breath, is it?"

Hermione blinked, "finally, you grew into some common sense!"

"More than you'll ever know," Harry said under his breath as he flashed her a small smile and took a few pieces of toast.  He glanced up to the high table and saw Dumbledore watching him with scrutiny, Harry smiled faintly at the elderly wizard, who didn't return the greeting with his usual cheerful grin.

That alone caused Harry to think that something was bothering the older wizard, but he didn't have time to ponder it.  He had Potions classes to get to.  Instead, Harry settled himself with sending a quizzical glance at Dumbledore and heading off after Hermione and Ron, who were waiting patiently at the door,

"Come on, Harry," Ron snapped, "we don't want to be late."

Harry merely nodded and leaned over to Hermione, "just kiss him and get it over with.  He needs to get over himself."

"Harry!" Hermione howled, "There's nothing – "

"Between you," he finished for her, "I _know, but that doesn't mean that there shouldn't be, and I assure you that I don't mind."_

Ron had walked ahead and turned around to see Harry leaning in, talking to Hermione, his head nestled into her shoulder, and her smiling genially. 

"Well, fine!" He snapped and started off down the passageway.

Harry smirked, and ignored him, but Hermione ran off after him.

"Oh look," Malfoy came up behind Harry, "Potty's been ditched by Mudblood and Weasel, how pathetic!"

"Morning, Draco," Harry said, nodding politely at him, "How was your holiday?"

Malfoy blinked, "Couldn't keep your friends, huh?  So you had to come back to me.  I told you you'd come begging."

Harry laughed, "Oh, Draco, do I look like I'm begging?  I could beg you to do many things, if you want?  Hell, you might even enjoy some of them."

There was a choked laugh from behind him, as Hermione stuffed her hand in her mouth to prevent herself from breaking out with mirth.

"Uh, anyway, we're going to be late for Potions," Malfoy mumbled as he hurried past the three of them.  Harry turned and followed him discreetly, wondering how long it would take for the rumor to spread through the school.

Probably not that long.

Potions was an interesting lesson, to say the least.

Harry hadn't even walked in before Snape sneered at him, "Ten points for tardiness, Potter."

Not responding, Harry sat down in his seat up the back of the room, ignoring the Potion master's star and began to set up his cauldron.  He glanced up at the board, and saw that they were brewing a healing potion that had been one of his specialties when he was training all those years ago.  He frowned as he read the ingredients, this was a particularly complicated version of the potion.

Sighing, he began to brew it, not bothering to read the instructions.  Once you knew the theory of Potion making and the qualities of the ingredients, you could understand the nuances of the brewing and why you did certain actions.

Snape walked around the room, awarding the house points to Slytherin for 'good attempts' and 'well prepared ingredients' while taking points off from Gryffindor for a drop of water on the floor or some other misdemeanor. Class became interesting when he reached Harry.

"Potter," he sneered, "why is your potion Violet?  My instructions clearly state that it should be Emerald green!"

Harry, keeping one eye on the potion, looked at Snape, "Yes, Professor, but you have written up instructions that are far more complicated than necessary.  If you add the Bezoar before the Frog liver, you have the same effect as adding shredded clover roots after the potion has brewed.  This makes the potion Violet colored until it has finished brewing when it will turn to a clear, emerald green."

Snape blinked, "That we shall see, Potter.  Twenty points from Gryffindor for contradicting a Professor who _clearly has more experience than yourself."_

Harry raised an eyebrow, before turning back to his potion and adding the Frog liver.  It immediately turned to an Emerald Green similar to that of his eyes, "is this satisfactory, Professor?" he asked politely, "I would be happy to test it, if you would like?"

"_Elanschwung__!" Snape cried, and Harry hissed in pain as the cut on his wrist, where the Grand Master Mage had slit it, opened again._

He grabbed the potion, and took a mouthful, at the same time as dabbing some on the wound.  Hoping against hope, Harry watched as his body tried to knit together.  Because it came from the wound that had struggled to heal before, Harry had doubted if any healing potion would heal it.

"Professor," he said softly, his voice deadly calm, "there is a reason behind this, and I shall explain it to you in Dumbledore's office.  If you would inflict a different injury, we can test it properly."

Snape growled but refused, "You've had your chance, Potter!"

Ron snapped, he grabbed his knife and placed a cut across Harry's upper arm.  He then grabbed the potion and applied it to the wound.  It covered over immediately, "There you go, Professor."

Harry nodded a silent thank you to Ron and stood, waving his hand to pack his belongings.  He then walked straight out of the classroom, his books trailing behind him.  Snape followed momentarily (after instructing the class to pack up and get out of his sight).  Harry paid him no heed, sensing each and every movement.

As they passed a turn off to the Gryffindor common room, Harry banished his books, and continued up towards Dumbledore's office.  At the Gargoyle, Snape hurried over to him, but Harry wasted no time and placed a hand on the stone, which immediately sprang to life and let him inside.

He saw that the door was shut, and sensed multiple presences in the room, so he sat down on the chair in the waiting room.  Snape took the one opposite him and watched as Harry began to magically cast numerous healing charms at his wrist.  None of them worked.

"I should have brought Lilith, Prianz or Saraide with me," he sighed, as he began to charm bandages onto his wrist.

He turned to Snape, "well done with the murder attempt," he said with a smirk, "pity it hasn't worked yet."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I believe I'm getting an explanation for that in a few moments," he said, "but why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Because Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal this if she tried.  None of the doctors at St. Mungo's could, either."

"Oh, really?" Snape asked, "When will you get over this superiority complex of yours?" he sneered.

Harry smiled amusedly, but said nothing.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened a few minutes later, and Sirius and Fudge stepped out, followed closely by Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody.  All of them, except Mad-Eye, blinked in surprise when they saw Harry and Snape sitting together waiting for Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry," Fudge said distantly, "how lovely to see you again, I must be off, you know how it is, things to do, people to see."

Harry nodded politely, "of course, Minister."

Mad-Eye nodded to Harry after Fudge left, "more to you than meets the eye, eh, Potter?"

"More than you'll know," Harry agreed, as the Auror hurried out the corridor after the Minister for Magic.

Remus looked between Harry, Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore, "What are you here for, Harry?" he asked kindly.

Harry held up his wrist, "I have some explanations about recent events, a certain War Mage, a failed Potion, and my absence over the holidays."

With a hand motion, Dumbledore allowed Harry and Snape to enter his office.  Sirius followed, "I think I'd like to hear what my godson has to say."

Dumbledore frowned but motioned to Remus, "you should stay, and keep the peace, Remus."

When everyone was settled, Harry waited for the questions to begin.  One of the few things that Magi learnt in their training was that if others started the conversation, you always had the upper-hand.  It was up to you how you used it.

"Why did you allow me to slit your wrist, if you knew the potion wouldn't work on it?" Snape demanded finally.

Harry smiled, "That is a _lo-ong story.  I was kind of hoping that it would help you to get over whatever complex you have about me, but if it didn't work, I don't really care."_

"Why didn't the potion work on your wrist when it did on the cut that Mr. Weasley gave you?"

"Because the cut was inflicted by a Grand Master Mage," Harry said simply.

The reactions were nothing short of varied, to the extreme.  Snape's eyes hardened, "You should know better than to lie to a teacher, Potter,"

Sirius stiffened and stared hard at Harry, while Remus' grip on the chair tightened visibly.  Dumbledore's was the most interesting, however, as he dropped the cup of tea he had been sipping.

_Nice one, Lord, Fawkes said into Harry's head._

Harry cut his eyes to the royal red phoenix, _Thanks, It was well delivered if I do say so myself!_

"Harry," Dumbledore choked, "Are you joking with us, or are you being serious?"

"No, I'm not being my godfather, I'm telling the truth.  The Grand Master went by the name of Phenylketon, when training us.  I received the wound as a reward, and punishment, for a situation that I failed to salvage."

"Training you?" Dumbledore jumped in.

Harry nodded, "you asked where I had been for the last month?  I was not in this time.  I went back to the time of the Magi, and learnt to be one of them.  I spent five years of their time there, before returning to find only a month had passed here.  There have been many illusion charms on me, to prevent my Magi identity being found out, but unfortunately that didn't quite go as planned."

Snape grimaced, but said nothing.

Dumbledore frowned, "I know it is rude to ask for a Magi name, but can you show us your Magi self?"

With a wave of his hand, Harry's figure dissolved into thin air, and reappeared.  He was taller, tanned and well toned.  His face was sharp and angular, and his hair was long – tied back but still reaching his waist. The only thing that remained from Harry Potter of Gryffindor was the scar, that had faded and changed slightly over the years, and the crystal clear Emerald green eyes, blank and devoid of emotion.

None of them seemed to make the connection to the Mage that they had met earlier, so Harry waved his hand again, and his clothing changed into traditional War Mage attire, and a Silver and Gold staff appeared in his hand.

"Does this help any?" he asked kindly.

"You saved my life," Snape whispered, amazed, "why?"

"I may not have liked you as a fifteen year old, but I do not hold grudges, and I do not condone death.  I may be a War Mage, and enjoy the battle, the risks and the killing, but I do not enjoy death.  You didn't deserve to die that way, and I wasn't going to let Voldemort think he was getting the upper hand."

Dumbledore blinked, "You are the Mage who warned me of the Ancient Magic," he stated.

Harry's eyes hardened at the mention, "Yes," he said calmly, "and I want to know why you've done nothing.  I cannot defeat Voldemort without some assistance, and especially not if I'm looking after everyone here.  They will survive longer if they can maintain a decent shield."

There was a universal flinch as everyone realized that they were faced with an angry Grand Master War Mage who they had disobeyed.  Harry frowned, "they should be taught immediately.  I, personally, am leaving Hogwarts for a few days.  Voldemort is still out there.  I may have placed him in a temporary stasis, but he can still get up and move around.  He just cannot use his magic."

Dumbledore frowned, "and how can you apparate in Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I do not use magic the same way you do," Harry said simply, "I ask the elements for help.  Your wards do not allow for Hogwarts itself to aid me, but it only works because I can _speak to the school, and the building."_

Sirius was frowning, obviously trying to puzzle his way through, "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" he asked finally.

"Because you are," Harry said quietly, "there are things each of you are missing, and I can't – and won't – tell you.  What I have told you, you are allowed to know.  What I haven't, you can't.

"I am leaving now.  If anyone asks, I'm in the hospital wing, and I'm _not allowed visitors," he looked around at them all, "and I will be back in a few days."_

As it turned out, however, he was back almost a week later.  He had gone back to the House of the Family for a while, and then into the Paths to find Letharnet in his own time.  Letharnet had been keen to see Harry again and they had spent hours discussing what _he had done. _

Harry had then traveled even further back, trying to find a particular brand of magic that he could use to fight Voldemorts' Ancient Magic, and ended up fighting in an Elven war, scoring a scar across his right eye, causing it to droop slightly, and an arrow through the shoulder.

When he retuned to Hogwarts, and the twenty-first century, he found that the only thing remaining, was more surprises.

He hurried through to Dumbledore's office, upon his return, still in his Mage attire.  When he stepped inside, only Dumbledore and Fawkes were in the office, and were looking very worried.

"What's he done, now?" Harry asked, with a sigh.

Dumbledore simply handed a black envelope across to Harry.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are probably aware that your fellow Gryffindorians have all disappeared.  In fact, they are in my tender care.  It is understood that you are keen to have them back as soon as possible._

_I ask only for you, in return for all of them.  If you are agreeable to these terms, then present yourself in front of the Hogwarts Entrance Hall at __midnight__ tonight._

_Voldemort_

_Dark Lord_

Harry sighed when he read it, "I believe it's time this was dealt with," he said to Dumbledore.

"What are you going to do?" The headmaster asked anxiously.

"Exactly what he wants, which is exactly what he doesn't need," Harry said simply.

"But-"

"I want you to have all the Gryffindor parents inside Hogwarts tonight," Harry said quietly, "at Midnight I will go and deal with Voldemort, as Harry Potter.  He will take me prisoner.  Do whatever you have to do to appear to search for me, but leave me there.  I will find my own way home."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I can't allow you to do that, Harry,"

"Professor, I have spent the last week of your time, fighting elven wars.  Elves are a lot more dangerous than a measly wizard with a power complex.  I will be fully healed and energized when I go to him. Voldemort is dealing with an unknown.  I will do it, whether you allow me to, or not."

"Please, Harry! Don't do this!" Dumbledore said quietly, "What about Sirius? Your Friends? None of them would want you to sacrifice yourself!"

"Who said I was sacrificing myself?" Harry demanded blandly, "It just has to appear that way.  I will disappear from the world, and return as who I truly am, a Grand Master War Mage.  This is best for all involved."

Keep telling yourself that, Harry, and one day you might believe it, he said to himself sadly.


End file.
